


Sempiternal

by sadwendigo, UnproblematicMe



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Biting, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Heats, Marking, Misunderstandings, Omega Aziraphale, Possessive Crowley, Top Crowley (Good Omens), explicit scenes, ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwendigo/pseuds/sadwendigo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicMe/pseuds/UnproblematicMe
Summary: Crowley never asked to be a demon. He also never expected to fall hard for an angelic omega either, and yet here he was. As if his life wasn’t damned enough, throw in Armageddon, a rival suitor, and misunderstandings to make it even worse. But Crowley doesn’t believe in losing.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 283
Kudos: 795
Collections: Bittersweet Good Omens





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sadwendigo and I are trying something new with an omegaverse story. We hope you like it! :)  
> -UnproblematicMe

The place really was a piece of Heaven, so to speak. It was not only the rich trees, the blooming flowers or the clear waters, happily burbling between the verdant green. There also was an overall feeling of divinity, of God’s grace winding through the very soul of the Garden.

Soft and warm was the grass under his belly as Crawly slithered through Eden, looking for his target. He had been sent here to ruin this and he felt a bit sorrowful. Of course, this was a mere echo of what Heaven felt like, but it was more than the emptiness the Fall had left him and the other demons with.

But then he saw them, the humans, and all nostalgia was pushed aside by anger and envy. Those two creatures who knew nothing and who had done nothing of significance were Her new favorites? While the Fallen angels had been tossed aside when they had merely disagreed? Those who had been loyal to Her for, well, for a long time, before time even had been invited and therefore it was hard to say, but it sure felt like forever.

Crawly watched the two humans for a while and decided that the male one was a dumbass. Getting him to think for himself and perform an act of rebellion would take forever, which was way longer than Lucifer had given Crawly for this task. So the demon waited for the woman to waltz through the garden on her own. She was intelligent but naïve and curious. It was easy to start a conversation with her and to make her see how silly a prohibition was when there was no good reason given for it.

An hour later the two humans who had proudly walked the garden, naked, in all their God-given beauty, hurried to cover themselves with whatever they could find. Crawly could already feel the holiness seep out of Eden, like blood through a tiny cut – slowly but steadily. God was withdrawing Her favor and Her love like She did whenever things did not go Her way.

Crawly slithered away from the scene as Adam and Eve cowered under God’s angry voice. It was because he wanted to see the Garden one last time, not at all because guilt crept into his tainted soul. After God’s voice had faded, Crawly returned to Adam and Eve, just in time to see them climb out of Eden through a hole in the Eastern wall.

The demon was about to return to Hell and tell them about his success when he noticed a sweet smell. He let his tongue dart out to take in the scent of honey, milk, and apples that beckoned the alpha in him to come closer. There was an omega.

It couldn’t have been the humans. Crawly knew that Lucifer planned on sharing the “pleasure” of heats and ruts with their offspring as soon as God wasn’t looking, but Adam and Eve themselves were betas.

Following the enticing smell, Crawly slithered up the Eastern wall and found what he was looking for. He had seen the angel before from afar, patrolling on the wall, a flaming sword in his hand. But now, standing up close, there was no doubt that this was the omega Crawly was smelling.

And what a sweet one he was. He was of shorter build, not very muscular, a bit chubby even, with tempting curves and soft features. The blonde hair was curly and his wings were pearly white, almost glowing in the sun. Oh, an alpha could have quite a bit of fun with this one.

Crawly slithered to the angel’s side and turned into his human-like shape. A slender but toned body with long limbs replaced his serpent form. He felt his long red curls fall on his shoulders and his black wings stretch out from his back.

“Now that is an unusual sight,” he said in the most seductive tone he could muster, letting his golden snake eyes wander up and down the angel’s body.

The blonde, who until now had been staring wistfully after Adam and Eve, turned his gaze towards the demon and cast him a confused look.

“I’m sorry. What was that?”

“I said that this is an unusual sight.”

“What?” the angel asked primly. “Humans being chased out of Eden? Yes, it’s a premiere even – thanks to you.”

“Just doing my job, angel,” Crawly purred. “But I meant you. An omega doing a warrior’s job? That is unusual.”

The blonde’s lips twitched for a moment and there was a storm brewing in his blue eyes, but instead of snapping at Crawly, he gave him a saccharine smile.

“As is an alpha crawling at the feet of a beta, sweet-talking her. It didn’t stop you though,” he said innocently before turning his gaze back to the humans, who made their way through the desert.

Crawly smirked. This omega was a feisty one. He liked the feisty ones. This day got better and better.

“So, you saw me down there?” he asked curiously. “Why did you not stop me?”

“I had the order to let you be,” the angel explained. “From God herself. It was She who placed me here if you must know. And She even said I get to stay on Earth!”

“You – the guardian – were told not to stop an intruder? And for not stopping the intruder you get permanently assigned?”

“Exactly.”

“Makes you wonder what God’s really planning,” Crawley mused.

“Well, erm…” the angel looked at him, questioning.

“Crawly,” the demon said with a bow and a slight smile.

“I’m Aziraphale,” answered the angel. “And as I was saying, Crawly, God’s Great Plan is ineffable.”

“Ineffable? Shouldn’t the Great Plan be great?”

“It means that it can’t be put into words. It is not for us to understand,” Aziraphale pontificated. “Not for me and even less for the likes of you. It is God you’re talking about. You cannot expect your mind to work as Her’s. She is…”

Crawly only half-listened. He basked in the sweet scent radiating off the angel and the fantasy of putting the sassy little minx into his place. Pursing his lips to hide another amused smirk, the demon stepped a little closer. With satisfaction, he saw Aziraphale’s nostrils flare. So far the blonde had not reacted to the alpha’s scent, but now his pupils widened for a second and he blushed adorably, stopping his lecture mid-sentence. He was a bit flustered, but admirably kept his composure.

“Say,” Crawly spoke low voiced. “Didn’t you have a flaming sword?”

“Uh…”

“I’m sure. I even saw it from afar. Flaming like anything.”

“Erm…”

“Lost it already, little omega, haven’t you?”

“I gave it away,” Aziraphale murmured with a blush.

Crawly’s eyes widened and his chin dropped.

“You what?!”

“I gave it away!” the angel exclaimed desperately. “There are vicious animals out there! The night will be cold and dark! And Eve is expecting already! What was She thin…”

Aziraphale fell silent here, but Crawly barely noticed the almost-heresy. He still stood mouth agape and snake eyes wide at the angel’s side, staring at the omega. Aziraphale had not only broken the rules to keep others from harm, but he had also made himself vulnerable by giving away his weapon – knowing that there was a demon nearby.

A huge feeling of protectiveness was suddenly mingling with Crawly’s desire. If God really was planning to leave this sweet little thing on Earth, the world would eat him alive.

But Crawly would not allow this.

*

Aziraphale missed the garden after the fall of man. Earth was so vast and empty, and since his duty was to watch the humans, he found himself lonely. Adam and Eve were always together, doing intimate things that Aziraphale tried not to stare at, but sometimes he couldn’t help himself. The angel’s cheeks would heat, and a pink shade would cover his face when he heard the lewd noises coming from the pair. Aziraphale wasn’t born yesterday, he knew what sex was, but watching it happen in front of his own eyes was another thing entirely.

The blonde sat on a flat rock near the hut Adam had built, twiddling his thumbs as he heard them being intimate from inside. Soon a smoky and spicy scent filled his nose, like burning maple wood and cloves. His eyes widened as soon as Aziraphale’s brain placed the smell.

“They’re awfully loud aren’t they?” Crawly asked, sitting down beside him. The demon’s black wings were unfurled behind him, close to touching his own. Aziraphale didn’t answer, but he eyed the demon without turning his head. “At it all the time, huh? Don’t play coy I’ve seen you looking.”

“It’s my job to look!”

“You were looking very close, angel.” The demon grinned, flashing his white teeth through his sly smile. A few dark feathers brushed against the omega’s own, causing him to shiver. “Nothing wrong with wanting that, it’s natural.”

Aziraphale stood up from the rock, looking down at the relaxed alpha. Crawly only grinned wider, once the silence between them was filled with one of Eve’s high pitched moans. The blush on the angel’s face darkened and he started to walk somewhere to cool the heat in his body.

*

Adam and Eve’s hard work bore fruit and brought forth two sons Eve named Cain and Abel. They were sweet little things, running along after their father in the fields. Aziraphale spent a lot of his time with the younger son, Abel, while Crawly always stayed close by, teaching Cain about crops and harvest. It should have made the omega uneasy to have a demon so close by, and at first, it had, but soon Aziraphale found comfort in the alpha’s presence. He would find himself seeking out that smokey scent, letting it fill his lungs, reminding him of warmth and protection. It seemed that Crawly was always near, and the angel reminded himself that it was Crawly’s job to tempt the humans just as much as it was his to guide them. Nothing more.

Humans didn’t have the instincts that angels and demons had. There were no alpha or omega traits in humans, which Aziraphale decided might be a good thing. But Satan had a different plot up his sleeve. He messed with Cain and Abel’s genetics just as easily as God had, making them possess those characteristics. Crawly had shared Satan’s plan with him, telling the angel it would make things more interesting, cause more chaos. Aziraphale had wanted to stop Satan, but he wasn’t strong enough to fight a Fallen Archangel, and God Herself was practicing non-interference since Eden fell. And the angel wasn’t exactly sure how giving humans secondary genders would stir up trouble.

The years passed by faster on Earth than Aziraphale remembered in heaven. Cain and Abel were older now, like true men, broad-shouldered and strong. They were both alphas, stubborn and aggressive, and always fought with each other over the tiniest things. That wasn’t anything new to Aziraphale, the angels in heaven acted similar. Alphas, in general, didn’t like to be in such close proximity to other alphas, it was in their genetics to be territorial. Adam and Eve didn’t understand their children’s aggressive behavior, but they made sure to keep them apart as much as possible. It made Aziraphale sad seeing the brothers act like rivals.

Cain normally went to harvest his bounty in the fields, and Abel tended to his herd of sheep and cattle. Aziraphale made his way over to the younger son, smiling at the sheep that followed him along. Abel waved at the sight of the blonde, gesturing for him to hurry over.

“We’ve got to sacrifice our best to the Lord, just like you’ve taught us.”

Aziraphale looked at the beautiful sheep tied up by a rope in Abel’s hand, and scrunched his face in discomfort. He never liked the thought of killing anything, but God had ordered for sacrifices to be made.

“Abel!” Cain’s angry voice called out from behind. The younger brother rolled his eyes before turning around to meet him. Aziraphale could feel the tension rising from the siblings already, feeling like he stood in the middle of crossfire. “Leave the omega alone, you’re always bothering him.”

“You’re just jealous because he likes me more!” Abel snarled, shoving his brother harshly against the chest.

“Stop, both of you!” Aziraphale ordered, feeling annoyed that he was the reason they were fighting now. It seemed they were always looking for something to argue about. But the humans didn’t listen to the angel, instead, they started throwing punches and hateful words. Aziraphale moved to step in between them but a tight grip on his shoulder kept him in place, pulling him back against a warm chest.

“Cain, go gather your offering,” Crawly hissed out, stopping the fight. Cain looked over at the redhead and then looked down, spitting near Abel’s feet. “Fine.”

Abel picked up the lead on the sheep he planned to slaughter, looking ashamed and walking away. Aziraphale felt his heartbreak for the brothers, wondering how different they might have been if Satan hadn’t messed with their genetics.

“And as for you,” Crawly said, turning him around so he could face him. Serpent eyes were narrowed from the sun beating down, but his lips were bent into a frown. Crawly was upset with him. “Don’t get in the middle of two alphas fighting ever again.”

Aziraphale felt his knees go weak and had the sudden urge to bare his throat to present it to the alpha that loomed in front of him, aggressive and demanding. But Crawly was not the first alpha who thought he could order Aziraphale around because he was an omega. And while it had never been so hard to resist an alpha’s command before, Aziraphale managed to control his instincts. He pushed away from the demon’s grasp, fixing his robes out of habit.

“I can handle a couple of humans, I was the guardian of the eastern gate, Crawly.”

“A guardian who gave his only weapon away,” Crawly reminded, stepping closer to tower over the angel. “You’re not weak, but you are naive, you can’t afford to be naive, angel.”

“I’ve known Cain and Abel since they were babies,” Aziraphale said, rolling his eyes. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

Yes, what indeed?

*

All of Heaven was buzzing in excitement. They had not planned such a big interference for a long while. Gabriel’s office was on a separate floor, but he could still hear the hurried footsteps and excited voices echoing through Heaven.

The Archangel sighed when someone knocked at the door.

“Come in!” he called out impatiently. There was a flood to prepare, not to mention the many souls that would have to be sorted after that. He wasn’t sure if the Selection Department was prepared for the inrush.

He cast an annoyed look at the brunette angel that entered his office,

“What?” he grunted. “I’m busy.”

“Someone wants to see you, sir,” Anael announced nervously. “He says it’s important. It’s about the Great Flood, apparently?”

“Send him in,” Gabriel growled. “They’ve better not messed anything up at Weather Control. We can’t have any delays. Humans would never take us seriously again.”

Anael nodded and walked away. The visitor she sent in, however, was none of the angels of Weather Control. In the door frame stood Aziraphale, Gabriel’s omega. Well, he wasn’t really _Gabriel’s_ omega, not yet. But the Archangel would make sure he would be. Soon.

He couldn’t really say what exactly drew him to Aziraphale. Sure, the blonde angel was nice to look at, kind and eager to please. Very good qualities for an omega. Sometimes however he asked too many questions and was a bit too lenient with humans. But if Gabriel was honest, he found that endearing. Beyond that, there was something special about Aziraphale that Gabriel couldn’t pinpoint and he didn’t really care. He knew that he wanted this omega and he would have him.

Unfortunately Aziraphale was being a bit difficult about mating with Gabriel. Or with anyone. So far Aziraphale always went into hiding during his heats, suffering through it without an alpha’s help. The poor thing was a romantic at heart, believing in mating only when in love. Probably due to being around humans with all their stupid stories. Why did the Almighty insist Aziraphale stay on Earth? It really was no place for an omega.

But Gabriel was optimistic that Aziraphale would soon see that mating with the most powerful alpha available was the smartest thing to do, instead of waiting for some silly romance. And the most powerful alpha was of course the Archangel Gabriel.

Gabriel cast Aziraphale a wide smile that the omega shyly returned. He waved Aziraphale in and the blonde followed the invitation, closing the door behind him.

“Aziraphale,” Gabriel said happily. “Everything alright?”

“Erm, yes, no, I mean…” Nervously Aziraphale wrung his hands.

“Sunshine, what have I told you about this fidgeting?” Gabriel admonished softly. “It’s driving me crazy. You can tell me anything.”

“Right,” Aziraphale nodded. “I have been wondering about the flood…”

“Ah, yes!” Gabriel clapped his hands a few times. “Great job! I hear your presence was a great motivation for Noah and his sons.”

“Erm, yes, thank you, Gabriel,” Aziraphale smiled. “But I was wondering if we really should go through with it.”

“With what?”

“The flood. Maybe we should cancel it?”

“Cancel it?” Gabriel laughed. “Aziraphale, this has been planned for years, decades even.”

“But isn’t it a bit… drastic?”

“It was the Almighty’s decision,” Gabriel said, believing that would end any discussion. “The humans in that area need a lesson and they were warned!”

“But they couldn’t know that Noah was telling the truth.”

“Neither could they know that he lied,” Gabriel gave back. “And they chose to believe that their sinful ways would remain unpunished.”

“What about the omegas who just obeyed their alphas by staying away from Noah?” Aziraphale asked. “Or even worse: the children? They did nothing wrong. Or those who led a righteous life but only failed to believe Noah? Or…”

“Aziraphale!” Gabriel interrupted him. “I repeat: It was the Almighty’s decision! And don’t worry, those who die in the flood will of course be judged like every other soul. So if a righteous person drowns there, they will find peace in Heaven. And that’s much better than a few more miserable years on Earth, don’t you think?”

“Of… of course, Gabriel,” Aziraphale nodded.

“Great we agree,” Gabriel said happily. But suddenly concern took over. He was used to Aziraphale asking questions and discussing with him. But that level of doubt was new. He told Aziraphale, “You don’t have to stay around for the flood if it’s too much for you. I can send someone else or go myself.”

“Oh no, that won’t be necessary.” Aziraphale shook his head. “I‘ll be fine.”

With a sigh the Archangel got up and walked around his desk to put a hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

That was when he noticed the foreign scent. He had not smelled it before, sitting a few feet away from Aziraphale, only the omega’s sweet note reaching his nostrils. But now, standing by Aziraphale’s side, he smelled another alpha on him. It was faint and not a sign of mating, but Aziraphale had been very close to an alpha. According to the smell, an alpha that was interested nonetheless. And not Gabriel!

The Archangel forced himself to stay calm. Giving into the urge to throw Aziraphale on his desk and take him, would do him no good. If Aziraphale stopped trusting him, he would ask to serve under another Archangel and Gabriel would lose any grasp he had on him. Not even to speak of the fact that God did not take kindly to alphas that did not respect an omega’s boundaries.

“Quite sure,” Aziraphale answered the question Gabriel had almost forgotten he had asked. “I’ll return to Earth then.”

After the door had closed behind the principality, Gabriel slammed his fist on his desk. Fuming, he stared out of the window, the reflection of his face contorted in anger. He was sure he had made it pretty clear to everyone that he was interested in Aziraphale, and of course, that meant for every other alpha to stay away. Who had dared to dabble in his territory?

Thinking more about it, he frowned in confusion. _When_ had someone dared to dabble in his territory? Aziraphale was on Earth most of the time and he was the only angel there. On the rare occasions he came home, he was with Gabriel. No alpha angel would have had the opportunity to get so close.

The humans! Gabriel gritted his teeth. Accursed Lucifer had given humanity the same features as angels and demons, turning some of them into alphas and omegas. Of course! An angelic omega must be like a damn beacon for human alphas and Aziraphale was walking among them. But Aziraphale still had his silly fairy tales in mind. What human alpha could catch his fancy that he would let them so close? One of Noah’s sons maybe? No, they were all married and Aziraphale was too much of a romantic to share. One of the other humans in the area? Would Aziraphale do something stupid to save them?

Gabriel stormed out of his office, towards the next passage to Earth.

“Sir?” Anael called behind him, but he ignored her.

He had to find out what was going on there. And when he did, he was not happy about it.

*

A demon! Aziraphale watched the rising waters, sitting on a mountain with a demon! Gabriel couldn’t get close enough to smell him, lest he would be noticed as well. But the demon’s whole demeanor and the way he eyed Aziraphale, gave the redhead away as an alpha. He had to be the one Gabriel had smelled on the principality. But the worst part was how Aziraphale reacted to the demon. Whenever the fiend would avert his eyes, the omega would longingly gaze at his profile and turn away with a blush as soon as the redhead turned towards him again. Was Aziraphale staring at Gabriel that way when he wasn’t looking? The Archangel doubted that.

Gabriel suppressed a growl when the demon’s hand stroke along Aziraphale’s in a comforting gesture to ease the pain of the human loss in the flood. He pointed at one of the mountains and Aziraphale nodded. The redhead helped the angel to his feet and they both stretched their wings out, feathers brushing and flew towards the new, higher point. Whenever Gabriel touched the blonde, the omega would shy away!

Technically Aziraphale was not breaking any rules. Yet. It was not forbidden to talk to demons. There was no obligation to fight them at any given moment. The war over the humans was to be won in their hearts and minds, not by smiting any demon that could whisper temptations in their ear. Free will and all that. But still that kind of fraternizing was unusual and would probably be frowned at. So if Gabriel were to order Aziraphale to keep away from the demon, the other Archangels would be on his side. But the risk was too high. If anyone got the idea, he lost his control over Aziraphale, the omega would be placed under someone else’s command.

Gabriel took a deep breath and forced himself out of his anger. Doing something reckless wouldn’t help. He had his ways though. Aziraphale might not desire him or love him, but he trusted him. Gabriel could work with that.

Later he found Aziraphale on the top of the mountain on his own. The demon apparently had gone back to whatever evil duties he had to fulfill. The blonde angel was sobbing against a rock, his knees pulled up, making himself as small as possible. A sniffling sound reached Gabriel’s ear and he called the omega’s name.

Aziraphale turned to him, wiping the corner of his eyes.

“Oh, sunshine,” the alpha said full of sympathy. “You should have stayed away like I told you, hm?”

“Gabriel!” Aziraphale was surprised and looked a bit guilty. “I’m alright. But what are you doing here?”

“Making sure you are fine, of course,” Gabriel answered with a wide smile and stepped closer to the principality. “After our convers…”

He stopped himself, making a show of wrinkling his nose and sniffing the air around Aziraphale.

“Did one of the humans harass you?” he asked overly concerned. “I smell an alpha!”

“What? No!” Aziraphale exclaimed immediately. “Gabriel, you need to stop expecting the worst of humans.”

“Aziraphale,” Gabriel said softly. “It’s commendable how you stand up for them, but someone obviously came very close to you and I know how you feel about that. Who was it?”

Aziraphale blushed and stuttered a bit.

“Th… there was an alpha demon in the area,” he admitted quietly. “Hell was very interested in the whole story revolving the ark. I… kept him away from the humans.”

“How?”

“Oh, I talked to him. You know, to distract him…”

Gabriel put on a horrified expression.

“Sunshine!” He grabbed Aziraphale’s shoulders and shook him lightly. “Don’t be so naïve. You didn’t distract him from the humans, he was already close to the humans to get to you! He basically held them hostage.”

“What? Why would he do that?”

“Really, Aziraphale?” Gabriel admonished. “You ask why a demonic alpha would want to be close to an omega?”

“Oh, it’s not like that,” Aziraphale hurried to say. “Not every time an alpha talks to an omega it’s about… you know… mating. In a lot of human societies...”

“But he is a demon, not a human,” the Archangel interrupted. “Things are very different in Hell.”

“How so?”

“Well, for one, demons know nothing about love and faithfulness. Mating is all about carnal desire and release,” Gabriel answered.

With satisfaction, the Archangel saw Aziraphale’s face fall at that.

“Then, of course, there are far more alphas among demons than omegas,” Gabriel continued. “The few omegas are passed around like a tray of sweets – take something and pass it on. If they weren’t demons, I’d pity the omegas in Hell. And of course, it explains why an alpha demon would hunt outside of Hell. He probably doesn’t always find someone to sate his appetite. In addition to that, demons barely have any self-control. A ‘no’ would mean nothing to them, coming from any omega, human, demon or…”, Gabriel paused for dramatic effect. “…angel.”

When the Archangel had ended his lecture, Aziraphale was staring into the distance. His hands were fidgeting again and he seemed deep in thought.

“Aziraphale?” Gabriel asked innocently. “Something wrong?”

“Hmm?” Aziraphale spun around as if surprised Gabriel was still here. “Oh, no. Just thinking.”

Then he cast the alpha beside him a sad smile.

“I need to find the ark now,” he said. “Keep an eye on Noah’s family and the animals they saved.”

He nodded politely and spread his wings, but Gabriel grabbed his arm. With a strict look he focused on the principality.

“I know you love Earth, sunshine,” he said sternly but softly. “But you need to be careful. I don’t want something to happen to you. Just the thought that a demon could force himself on you…”

Aziraphale flinched at the words and Gabriel carefully cupped his cheek. This time it took a few seconds for the omega to pull away.

“I’ll be careful, Gabriel,” he said quietly and left.

Crossing his arms, the Archangel watched him fly over the flooded land. Apparently conquering this omega took more than being the Archangel Gabriel. But he would not allow another alpha to steal him away. Especially not a filthy demon.

*

Aziraphale stood and watched as Jesus was nailed to the cross. With each plea from the savior’s mouth and each hammering of a nail, the omega winced. He hated this, he hated violence and pain. There was supposed to be joy and light in God’s ineffable plan, but Aziraphale was left feeling disturbed and in need of comfort. Speaking of comfort, Crawly’s scent came over him, and before he could turn his head, the demon was at his side, talking in his ear.

“Heaven can be so cruel, can’t it, angel?” he asked, his golden eyes staring at the gruesome scene. Crucifixion had been a dark invention of the humans, their barbaric ways even made Crawly wince sometimes. Aziraphale didn’t bother answering the question. He knew Heaven could be ruthless, the fact that Crawly was a fallen angel was proof of that.

“Hello, Crawly.”

“Oh I’ve changed it,” the demon replied quickly, turning his attention to the blonde.

“Changed what?”

“My name. I never really liked Crawly,” he said, making a face when Jesus let out a harsh cry.

“What is it now?”

“Crowley.”

Aziraphale made a pleased hum at that. Crowley seemed a much better fit for the fiery demon, he tested it out with his own mouth, liking the way it fell from his lips. The alpha turned to smirk at him, happy to hear the angel already trying his new name out. Something flashed across the demon’s amber eyes, something Aziraphale was unsure about, so he turned his attention back to the dying Savior.

*

Crowley was fucking exhausted. He had just finished a rut with nothing but his hand and a ton of oil. It left him feeling highly agitated and unsatisfied. His own thoughts had scared him while he was lost with lust. He wanted to seek his angel out and show him exactly what he did to Crowley, show him how frustrated his innocent facade made him. All he had were flashes of memory to play in his mind as he jerked his slick cock. Memories of Aziraphale lifting his white robes to step through a lazy creek, flashing his bare ankles or that delicious blush that spread across his cheeks. Crowley had found one of the angel’s fallen feathers and tucked it away for safekeeping. He had it pressed to his nose, inhaling Aziraphale tormenting scent, helping him reach a climax every time. It still hadn’t been enough.

So he barged through a tavern in Rome, body tense and tired, and the adrenaline of a rut still pumping through his body.

“What have you got?” he asked the woman at the bar, hoping to drown his needs out with alcohol. She hurried to pass the demon a jug of house brown, along with two cups when she eyed the blonde who started approaching from behind. Crowley knew who it was, he had memorized that scent long ago.

“Craw-- Crowley,” the angel smiled, dressed in his virgin white robes. The sight of them annoyed Crowley, setting him on edge again, but then his nose caught something he liked even less. It was faint, but there was another alpha’s scent clinging to the angel.

“Still a demon?” Aziraphale just had to ask, and Crowley snapped.

“What kind of idiotic question is that?!” He barked out, but what he really wanted to ask was _‘who dared to touch you!_ ’ “Of course I’m still a demon! What were you hoping for?”

Aziraphale sat next to him, his face sullen and obviously embarrassed by his own question. He picked up a cup after Crowley poured it for him, cheerfully saying “Salutaria” while clashing their cups together. Aziraphale started talking again, but Crowley was having a hard time listening, his attention was still placed on the intruder’s scent along Aziraphale’s shoulders. It didn’t smell like a human alpha and that pissed the demon off even more. He gritted his teeth instead, hearing the last of the blonde’s question, asking him if he was in Rome long.

“I’ve been here for a while,” Crowley answered, not wanting to admit his previous suffering of spending a rut alone. “Have a quick temptation to do. You?”

“I’m hoping to try that new restaurant, the one that makes the most delicious oysters.”

“Never had an oyster,” Crowley said, bringing his drink back to his lips.

“Let me tempt you,” Aziraphale said, causing Crowley to turn faster than he thought possible. He looked at the angel with a grin, but the blonde caught his mistake. “Oh, no I- that’s your thing.”

 _‘You’re dangerous, angel,_ ’ Was what Crowley wanted to reply, but instead he kept his grin, promising to take the omega out for his beloved oysters. He placed an arm around the omega’s shoulders covering the unpleasant, unwelcomed alpha scent with his own. It put the demon in a much better mood. He smiled as he let Aziraphale lead him to the restaurant.

Little did Crowley know about the aphrodisiacs and appearance of the said dish his angel asked for. He sat at the other side of the table, shifting uncomfortably to help hide his growing erection, feeling like his rut was starting all over again. Each slurp of Aziraphale’s lips and each moan after were saved into the demon’s memory bank for the wank he was certainly going to partake in that night.

*

Aziraphale stepped through the fog in his heavy armor suit. His heat was fast approaching and he needed to finish up his task fast so that he could handle his heat elsewhere. The omega was not looking forward to it, he hated spending heats alone. His whole body burned and shook with need, begging him to find an alpha to stuff him full. But Aziraphale had only been interested in one alpha before, and that alpha was a demon. But he remembered what Gabriel had told him about demons and their mating habits. How they passed omegas around, leaving them unmarked and filthy and used. There was no way Aziraphale could handle being with Crowley and then seeing him leave, no matter how much he desired to be taken by the fiery redhead. He craved that intimacy that came with bonding, his instincts wanted a mate, not a quick fix. If Aziraphale let his body be used by an alpha that didn’t bond him, no alpha would think him desirable in the future. So he had suffered every heat alone.

“Hello,” he called through the mist, his armor clanking as he walked. An alpha was hunched over in the shadows, smirking like he was about to ambush him. “I, Sir Aziraphale wish to speak with the black knight.”

Suddenly a tall knight in all black armor stepped through the curtain of fog, carrying a large sword in hand. Aziraphale swallowed at the intimidating sight, remembering that he had no weapon of his own.

“Um, hello,” he said with a smile, hoping to talk and get this over with as quickly as possible.

“You’ve sought the black knight foolish one, but you’ve found your death.” The alpha in the suit said. It was a familiar voice that made the angel’s body heat up even more.

“Is that you under there, Crawly?”

*

“Is that you under there, Crawly?”

Crowley was fuming. Not because the angel had forgotten to use his new name, that was just annoying. But he was heading towards another frustrating rut and the prospect had him on edge anyway. And now that silly omega was walking all alone, unarmed and with a rising heat into enemy territory that was swarming with lonely alphas! Did he want to get assaulted? Or did he just love to drive Crowley crazy? Stupid question! It was clearly the latter.

“It’s Crowley,” he grumbled while he opened his visor.

“What the Hell are you doing here?” Aziraphale demanded to know.

“Could ask you the same thing, angel,” Crowley snapped. “Is that how angels find a mate these days? Spreading their heat scent around like whores to lure all alphas in the area?”

“Excuse me?” Aziraphale asked unbelieving.

“You heard me,” the demon hissed. “You’re obviously trying to get jumped.”

“For your information,” the blonde said, voice dripping with indignation. “An omega is not responsible for an alpha’s lack of control. _Angels_ know that and act accordingly.”

“Well,” Crowley snarled, stepping closer, pointing at Aziraphale. “This angel has been on Earth since the beginning and should know that human alphas are capable of anything!”

Aziraphale drew in a sharp breath and narrowed his eyes. Crowley knew that this was a low blow. The angel still blamed himself for what had happened between Cain and Abel. It was ridiculous of course. Crowley himself hadn’t expected one of them to kill the other, there was no way innocent Aziraphale could have foreseen it.

“Oh, you know,” Aziraphale prepared the retaliation. “A _proper_ angel doesn’t neglect his duties just because things get a little rough. You and your lot wouldn’t know of course. You turned your back on Heaven the moment things didn’t go your way.”

Crowley gritted his teeth. So no playing nice today.

“You’re right,” he said darkly, making another step towards Aziraphale, a metallic sound indicating their armors colliding. “My kind hates it when things don’t go our way. So who knows what happens if you don’t stop pissing me off.”

“What _will_ happen, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked sweetly. “Except more big talk of course. That’s a given with you.”

Crowley answered with a growl. By now he was so close to Aziraphale that the omega’s sweet scent seemed to engulf him. His own scent must have gotten stronger as well. He heard the heavy footsteps of his men retreating deeper into the woods, none of them a genius, but all too smart to get between an alpha as strong as Crowley and the omega he wanted. A heady rush went through the demon’s body when he saw that the angel’s pupils were blown and he was breathing heavily.

“Oh, less talk more action, hmm?” Crowley purred. “That’s what you want?”

Before Aziraphale could answer, Crowley charged. With a snap of his fingers, their heavy armors disappeared, leaving them in their linen underclothes. Only a second later he pushed Aziraphale to the ground, claiming the angel’s lips in a hot and demanding kiss. A whimper escaped Aziraphale, his body went pliant and he melted into Crowley’s arms and kiss. Soon the redhead’s mouth wandered towards the soft neck where he started to nip and bite while holding the omega tight to make sure he wouldn’t slip away.

Crowley moaned when he felt the energy between them. Aziraphale’s rising heat and Crowley’s own upcoming rut triggered each other, lust and need rushing over him much faster than he was used to. His erection was pressing against the blonde’s thighs, leaving stains of precum on his undergarment that matched perfectly with the mess Aziraphale’s soaking cunt made of it. Crowley’s hands began to roam the angel’s luscious form, finding their way under the fabric of the clothes. Aziraphale gasped as Crowley’s fingers touched his bare skin. The angel’s sweet smell and noises wore the demon’s patience down and with another snap, the rest of their wardrobe vanished into thin air.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale exclaimed, but the redhead shut him up with another kiss.

He grabbed Aziraphale’s plump ass and pulled him close, his cock now rubbing against the enticing folds of the dripping wet vulva. Vaguely he noticed the hands pushing against his chest and the light whisper that escaped the angel’s lips. He just kept kissing, touching and biting.

But soon Aziraphale repeated himself, louder this time.

“Wait!” he said, trying to wiggle out of Crowley’s hold.

“Wait?” the demon growled into the milky throat between two bites. “You made me wait long enough, don’t you think?”

Even though Aziraphale moaned and whimpered at every touch of Crowley’s hands and mouth, he still resisted.

“Not here,” he whined. “It’s cold and damp.”

“Don’t worry,” Crowley murmured against the omega’s skin. “I’ll keep you warm and” he dipped his fingers between the angel’s labia and grinned, “you’re damp anyway.”

“But someone could see.”

“I don’t care!”

“But I care, Crowley,” Aziraphale insisted. “I don’t… ahhh!”

Crowley dug his teeth deep into the angel’s shoulder and sucked, leaving the blonde shuddering with want and need.

“Shush, little omega,” he purred. “You won’t care anymore when I’m done with you.”

Suddenly Aziraphale stilled completely. No more movement, no more sound. Confused, Crowley sat up, loosening his grip. The angel took the opportunity immediately and wiggled out of the embrace to jump up. He snapped his fingers, miracling himself into a white robe to cover himself. With tears in his eyes he looked down at the confused demon.

“When you’re _done_ with me?” he repeated in a high-pitched voice.

“What? Yes, I…”

“Oh my God, I am so stupid,” Aziraphale sobbed. “I should have known.”

“What are you talking about?” Crowley got to his feet now, too, towering over the omega in naked glory.

Aziraphale stumbled back.

“Leave me alone,” he said, pointing at Crowley. “Gabriel was right about you!”

A low growl escaped Crowley when he heard the other alpha’s name. That must have been the scent he had smelt on his omega all those years ago. On instinct, he stalked fast towards Aziraphale. A mistake. The already anxious omega flinched and in the blink of an eye was gone.

Crowley’s roar of rage and frustration echoed through the forest, fluttering the birds in the trees and startling the fighters who were waiting for the Black Knight. When the sound faded, a heavy silence fell on the woods that not even the wind dared to break.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley’s rut had ended a week later, but it had been the worst one yet. The smell of Aziraphale’s heat had taunted him the whole way through it. Flashes of his plump body and blushed face were burned in the alpha’s mind. The way his skin felt against his own and the whimpers that fell from his lips were all too much, and yet not enough. Everything drove him mad with desire. Even now, he couldn’t shake the memory, not that he wanted to. Yet for his own health, he needed to try a little harder. The erection that was smothered under his heavy armor was painful, but even with the pain of his neglected cock something else troubled him even more. Something in how the angel reacted confused him, the way his whole body froze like dead weight under his touch. Not to mention that fact that Aziraphale had said another alpha’s name in front of him. His rut induced mind went wild with jealousy, his venom spilled inside his own mouth leaving behind a bad taste. 

Crowley had been an angel once, but that had been a long time ago. He knew exactly who Gabriel was, that arrogant prick of Heaven. There was no way his angel would fall for such an alpha. But if Aziraphale flew back upstairs, there was no way for the demon to get to him. All he could do was wait and hope the blonde would come back down to earth. Crowley could wait, after all, Aziraphale never stayed away for too long.

The demon drew his sword and stomped through the damp forest. He’d have no trouble fomenting discord and chaos because it was all he could feel within himself. Even though Crowley’s rut was over, his frustration was clear and the fellow knights knew to stay far behind. He was ready to swing his blade at anything, his instincts urging him to release all his pent up energy. The damp air put him in even more of a foul mood, but he could endure this, for Aziraphale he could. And after his overactive imagination pictured himself murdering Gabriel, he felt a little better. 

After he had carried out his missions, he’d slump down into the nearest tavern and drown out his misery with alcohol. He kept his eyes peeled, watching the entrance as if his angel would enter the room any minute. Crowley lived in this agonizing way, his skin tight and his nerves frayed, always waiting for Aziraphale to appear. 

“Can we help you, sir?” A seductive voice asked. Crowley tore his gaze away from the door to find three omegan women dressed in thin robes. They were all beautiful, most humans were, but none as beautiful as his angel.

“No,” he replied, picking up his cup and downing the burning liquid. The women didn’t take his no too seriously and hurried to sit by his side, while one human dared to drape her arms around his neck. She stroked along his chest as another girl poured him wine. A head of blonde curls entered the tavern, and Crowley sprung up, nearly knocking the omega girl off her feet. All his anticipation died down when he realized it wasn’t Aziraphale, but merely another bubbling blonde on the arm of an alpha. 

The frustration and bitterness he had been feeling melted down until all that was left was an emptiness. Crowley walked away, away from the tavern, away from the humans, away from Earth. 

Hell hadn’t been any better. Down in the dim lighting and crowded streets of the underground, there was no trace of Aziraphale here. Crowley was thankful for it, not needing more reminders of the omega he had lost. His thoughts were already full of the heavenly entity as it was. 

“Crowley!” A slurred voice called his name. The redhead turned around and frowned when he saw Hastur behind him. “You look tense, maybe need a good fuck to clear your head. Humans can’t handle a demon’s needs. You’ve been up there too long.”

Hastur meant well, Crowley tried to tell himself that, but he hated the conversation all the same. Yes, a good fuck was what he needed, his hand had never satisfied him. Not that he was about to tell another demon he had been masturbating pathetically instead of having sex with any human or demon who offered. Crowley had tried once, years ago, back when God was about to flood the earth. Humans were always drawn to him and could smell the fact that he had no mate. His stress and frustration had gotten the better of him one evening, and he had allowed a human prostitute to tug on his arm, leading him back to her den of iniquity. 

It wasn’t about love, or lust for that matter, Crowley had just needed release, but when she started kissing his neck all the demon could picture were hurt blue eyes watching him from Heaven. While he knew it was ridiculous to believe that Aziraphale would ever spy on him, Crowley wanted to prove to the angel he was worthy enough for him. That meant the demon had to wait, because he knew his angel was waiting. He shoved the woman off and tossed coins at her feet for her troubles. 

So no, he wouldn’t mention that he hadn’t had sex in a ridiculously long time. Crowley wasn’t about to tell Hastur that he had spent thousands of years pining away for an angel either, there was no way that would go down well. 

“Don’t we all,” he said instead, hissing in displeasure at the thought of Hastur getting more action than himself. The frog demon threw his head back and laughed at his remark, obviously agreeing with his thinking. Contrary to Aziraphale’s belief, demons were simple creatures. They loved to have a good time and they loved to fuck, and Crowley hadn’t been doing either. 

“How long are you staying down here?” Hastur said, punching the redhead’s arm as a joke. Serpent eyes narrowed at the demon who obviously hadn’t sensed how out of hand Crowley’s hostility had grown. 

“Not long,” he answered. No, Crowley would sulk down in the pits of hell until he got himself back under control. He was hoping to see his angel again, hoping to clear up any misconceptions that might have happened. The demon just wanted to be near Aziraphale again, that was all. Aziraphale always made him feel less like the snake he was.

*

Aziraphale’s heat was agony. After he had rushed to Heaven and locked himself in his private quarters, he suffered alone. The smell of Crowley was still heavy on his skin, helping the desperate angel to find release as the week went along. It wasn’t enough, but it was all he had. Aziraphale had wanted Crowley more than anything, the feel of his hands possessively wrapped around his body, the sound of his dirty words filling the omega’s ears. The angel wanted it so much he had to stop himself several times from flying back down to earth, presenting his leaking hole to the demon, begging for relief. As much as he longed for the alpha, his heart couldn’t take being tossed aside once it was done.

Aziraphale knew himself well enough to know that after being filled by Crowley, he’d die without him. His heart couldn’t take being passed around by the other demons in Hell. No matter how many times he argued with himself that one night with Crowley would be worth it, he wouldn’t survive it. He was certain of it. And the demon had proved Gabriel had been right about demon mating habits. 

‘ _after I’m done with you_ ,’ Crowley had said, the words stung worse every time the omega thought about them. 

Gabriel knocked on his door several times during his heat, but Aziraphale ordered him to leave. After his torturous week had passed, there was no reason to send his boss away. The alpha angel knocked again, and with a frown Aziraphale moved to answer the door, twiddling his fingers the whole way over.

“Good morning sunshine, you—” Gabriel’s pleasant voice came to a halt when he inhaled the demonic scent. His violet eyes narrowed and he reached forward, his grip firm on the blonde’s shoulders. “That demon touched you—he,” the alpha’s eyes went straight to the omega’s neck. A sigh escaped him when he noticed that Aziraphale’s neck was still unmarked. 

The blonde tried to wiggle out of the unpleasant grip, his shirt pulling away as he moved. Gabriel saw the bite marks left behind on Aziraphale’s shoulder. The omega could feel the fury that boiled inside the Archangel. 

“Gabriel, calm down,” he said, finally removing the unwelcome grip on his corporation. 

“That disgusting serpent touched you, and you don’t care? His fang marks are still pressed into your skin!” 

“Well, that’s all that happened,” Aziraphale admitted, “You were right, he—he just wanted to find release.” 

It was hard for him to say any more, so he didn’t. His blue eyes looked down at his feet, hoping to distract himself so he wouldn’t cry in front of Gabriel. The silence felt heavy between them, and Aziraphale was ready to kick the alpha out, but then he started speaking in a much softer tone.

“Of course I was right,” he said with a smugness that stabbed the omega’s heart. “He’s a demon Aziraphale, demons don’t love, they take and destroy. He fell for a reason. If you ever had the ridiculous notion that he cared for you, throw it away. You’re an angel, you need to be with your own kind. If he was kind to you at first, it was all part of his scheme. Sin can be alluring, can’t it? That’s why so many of your humans are eager to do it.”

Aziraphale’s sad expression shifted into disgust at Gabriel’s words, but he still didn’t talk back. While the angel couldn’t deny Crowley was a wily demon, he was kind when it counted. He had never made Aziraphale feel unwanted or uncomfortable. 

“I—I think I’d rather like to be left alone,” he said with a calm voice. 

Gabriel looked like he wanted to argue, but he eventually nodded and moved for the door. He took another look at the omega. The smell of Crowley clearly bothered him, but there was nothing the Archangel could do about it at the moment. 

“I’ll be back in a bit, sunshine, there’s still a ton of work to be done, I’m assigning someone else to Earth for a while, as I’ve said, you need to be around your own kind.”

And with that, he left. The blonde walked back over to his bed and lay down on the crumpled sheets. He hoped that Gabriel’s definition of a while wasn’t too long. Aziraphale loved Earth, he loved humans and all their clever inventions, he loved Crowley. The scent of the demon had already begun to fade, and Gabriel’s presence left his overpowering scent behind in his home. It made Aziraphale even more depressed to have the last reminders of the demon disappearing so suddenly. He rolled onto his side and curled up into a ball. His mind started to wander over memories that Crowley had gifted him, time he had cherished. 

*

Time passed and despite his delight in working with Heaven’s books, Aziraphale missed Earth. In his darker hours, he found himself musing if bonding to an alpha would fill the terrible hole his reassignment to Heaven had created in his heart. Not only would it stop him from being eyed like fresh meat whenever he walked the corridors of Heaven by unbounded alphas, it also was said that a bond came with calm and happiness.

Aziraphale wasn’t an idiot. He knew that Gabriel’s concern was more than just fulfilling his duty as his superior, and that it was the Archangel’s interest in him alone that kept all the other alphas away when he was hiding during a heat. Gabriel seemed like his only option to put an end to his time as an unbonded omega.

Gabriel was a good alpha, a desired alpha. He was powerful, strong, charming and handsome. His courtship was obvious but respectful. And he really tried to please Aziraphale. Even though he wasn’t always very successful. There was only one serious downside to Gabriel: He was not Crowley. And no matter how hard the Archangel tried, all Aziraphale could think about was the golden-eyed demon.

*

At first, Aziraphale had been grateful when Gabriel had arranged for him to be working in Heaven’s library. Of course he wanted nothing more than to return to Earth, but this was the next best thing. Unfortunately, he noticed very fast that little had changed and a lot of angels still didn’t treat omegas as equals. Most were kind and friendly enough, but had a tendency not to take him very seriously. And there were even those who didn’t even manage the part of being kind and friendly.

“Listen, Rahel,” Aziraphale said exasperated. “I know that the word ‘seahorse’ is confusing, but it really is not a mammal.”

He tried to take the book from the alpha angel’s hands to keep her from putting it in the wrong category, but she held it tight.

“No, Aziraphale, you listen,” Rahel said coldly. “I will not have an omega lecturing me about my work. So you better…”

Someone cleared their throat. Rahel and Aziraphale both turned towards the noise, spotting Gabriel standing there. His violet eyes lay on the other alpha, a stern expression on his handsome features.

Clasping his hands behind his back, he walked towards the two librarians and took the book from Rahel’s hand.

“I really think you need to be more respectful, Rahel,” he lectured. “And listen to what Aziraphale has to say.”

“But he is just…”

“I don’t think you want to finish that sentence, Rahel,” Gabriel growled. “I will not allow anyone to speak about their fellow angels in a belittling manner.”

Gabriel turned his eyes to Aziraphale now and smiled.

“Besides,” he said. “Aziraphale has spent a long time on Earth. His knowledge about it is very impressive. In fact, no angel has ever been there as long. Isn’t this admirable?”

Aziraphale felt his face heat up at the praise. And even though he never felt being on Earth to be a hardship, it was nice that someone appreciated what he had learned.

“In fact,” Gabriel continued. “I think Aziraphale should be in charge of the Earth department in the library. Wouldn’t you like that, sunshine?”

With wide eyes, Aziraphale opened his mouth to say something, but Rahel was faster.

“What? This isn’t even your decision, Gabriel,” she said.

The Archangel smiled one of his broad smiles.

“Of course not, that’s why I am merely suggesting it. You may object of course,” he dropped his smile and his features hardened. “Will you?”

For a moment that seemed like an eternity to Aziraphale, the two alphas stared at each other with narrowed eyes. Unsurprisingly Rahel eventually averted her gaze.

“Fine,” she hissed. “The mess here is all yours, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale dared to breathe again when she turned on her heels and left with a huff. With a grateful smile he turned towards Gabriel.

“Thank you,” he said. “For supporting me.”

Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

“Of course, Aziraphale. But…” Stepping closer, he let the other hand brush along Aziraphale’s cheek. “Nobody would disrespect you ever again if you had a powerful alpha, instead of running around unbonded. Think about it.”

One last time he looked deeply into Aziraphale’s eyes and left. Disappointed in the Archangel’s words, the omega watched him leave. Of course. There was always a catch with alphas. Well, with most alphas.

_Aziraphale’s heart broke as he watched the slaves work under the harsh sun. They were busy making pyramids, tombs, and statues for false gods to fill Egypt. He had been sent here to help a man named Moses free God’s chosen people, but the suffering was so thick it was hard to breathe. The clothes kept changing, kept evolving on Earth as did the people. It was hard for the angel to keep up with everything, but he tried his best._

_He walked along the crowded streets, hoping to find something to nibble on to brighten his mood. Everyone appeared tired and busy, all the humans were so focused on everything, nobody stopping to simply enjoy life. That was how it had been since man left Eden._

_“Would you like to join me for a drink?” A human alpha stepped in front of him. The smell of his sweat made Aziraphale’s nose twitch._

_“No, thank you,” he replied, trying to step to the side, but the man blocked his path._

_“One drink.”_

_Aziraphale knew how persistent alphas could be, but he wasn’t interested in this man at all. All he wanted was to forget about the slave business for a while, distract his mind with food, but this human was keeping him from doing so. Aziraphale repeated himself, saying no more firmly than the last time, but the human wasn’t seeming to understand. Suddenly a familiar weight pressed itself behind the angel’s back, and a long arm wrapped around his shoulders._

_“There you are, angel,” Crawly’s smooth voice purred in his ear. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” His serpent eyes moved to narrow at the human, causing the man to back up, muttering apologies._

_“Crawly,” Aziraphale said, much happier than intended. But he couldn’t help it. The demon’s comforting presence eased his mind immediately and the pain in his heart nearly disappeared._

_“You need to stop being so irresistible,” Crawly smirked. “I can’t be around every time you sweep an alpha of his feet. Or hers for that matter.”_

_“And you shouldn’t have to be around then,” Aziraphale answered annoyed. “They should respect my no, with or without your presence.”_

_“They should, but don’t.” The alpha shrugged. “So I better keep an eye on you. Where are you going?”_

_“Just get something to eat, maybe a drink,” answered Aziraphale, avoiding Crawly’s eyes._

_“You alright?”_

_“Yes, no, I mean… everything here is so painful to watch.” He bit his lip. It would not do to cry in front of the supposed enemy._

_“Hey, looks like the best angel is on it,” Crawly joked and Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile a little._

_But then he shook his head._

_“I’m a horrible angel,” he said. “While the slaves are suffering, I’m off to get drunk because I can’t stand it. Selfish.”_

_Crawly put a comforting arm around him._

_“Nonsense,” he said. “You’re the least selfish being I know. Besides, It’s not selfish to take your mind off things now and again. You’re no help to anyone if you destroy yourself. Come on, I know a quiet place where we can get some food and a drink.”_

_Hesitantly Aziraphale looked at Crawly, he started fidgeting with his hands and pressed his lips together. He wanted to go with the demon, but he knew he shouldn’t._

_“Crawly, dear, really. You know, I can’t…”_

_The redhead sighed and smiled softly._

_“It’s just dinner, angel,” he said. “I swear I won’t touch you. Well…” he winked. “…at least not like that .”_

_For a few more seconds Aziraphale considered it. Then he took the offered hand and Crowley led him through the streets to a cozy little inn. They ate, drank and talked half the night. The demon kept his promise, both to Aziraphale’s relief and disappointment._

*

“Aziraphale!” Gabriel called out happily. “I have a present for you. It’s one of those ‘books’ you’re so fond of. “

“Oh?” Delighted, Aziraphale took the book from Gabriel’s hands.

“I was on Earth,” the Archangel said. “And I thought of you.”

With effort, Aziraphale kept his face from falling and forced the smile to stay.

“’Shareholding-Get rich now’,” he read the title, suppressing a sigh. “That… sounds interesting. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” Gabriel smiled as he patted the omegas back before he left. “Anything for you, sunshine!”

_The flames had already reached the top of the building. Engulfed in a hellish red light, the Library of Alexandria stood out against the dark blue evening sky. Aziraphale ushered the last scholars out to the street, counting them again and to his relief finding them complete. Exhausted and desperate he let himself fall to the ground. He fell to his knees and just stared at the building. Calls from the streets indicated that the humans were already organizing an extinguishing chain. But they would be too late. He had been in there, he saw how the fire ate itself through the paper and the wooden shelves. Nothing would remain. Humanity’s greatest treasure would be destroyed. He was about to wallow in his grief as his supernatural senses alerted him of a presence inside the library. Someone was still in there! Impossible. He ran back to the huge door and arrived just in time to see a familiar lanky redhead stumble out._

_The demon collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily and noisily, while several scrolls, parchments and notes fell from his arms._

_“Crawly?”_

_“Hey, angel!” Crawly stumbled to his feet, pretending – not very credible – to be just fine. Then he started picking up the treasures he saved. “I got all the stuff you mentioned were your favorites and the things you’re currently working on. And some random things I could grab – whoa, that’s one dirty drawing.”_

_He tilted his head as he stared at the unfinished construction plan for a papyrus boat. But Aziraphale barely listened. With tears in his eyes, he put a hand on Crawly’s biceps._

_“Thank you,” he whispered and before he knew it, he had pressed a chaste kiss on Crawly’s cheek._

_Scrolls and parchments fell to the ground again._

_“Pfff, don’t mention it,” Crawly said while his cheeks reddened. “Anything for you, angel.”_

*

“I brought you some Earth food,” Gabriel announced proudly.

“Oh, sushi! Thank you!”

“It’s not ‘food’?”

“Humans have different food, Gabriel,” Aziraphale said patiently. “This one is raw fish and rice. I really like fish.”

“Great!” Gabriel beamed. “I got you your fish!”

_Aziraphale stepped into the humble cottage that was Crowley's current abode for their meeting. He found Crowley wet from head to toe, just about to change his clothes._

_“Hello, Cr… what happened?” The angel stared at the demon who was dripping on his home’s floor,_

_“Nothing,” Crowley snapped._

_“Oh, of course,” Aziraphale said with a serious face. “You always made a habit of running around completely soaked. How could I forget?”_

_For a moment they just looked at each other. Finally, Crowley sighed._

_“Yeah, alright,” he said. “You always go on about how much you like fish, so I thought it would be nice to have some for dinner. Well, fishing is harder than it looks and I maybe stood a bit too close to the water. And that fish is one clever bi… I swear, if you laugh now, angel, I will eat_ **you** _for dinner!”_

_Aziraphale blushed at Crowley’s choice of words, but when the demon himself noticed what he had said, he just smirked._

_“I suppose that’s not really an option, is it?” he purred._

_“Erm, no, bu…but,” Aziraphale stuttered and pointed at the vegetables on Crowley’s table. “How about you get yourself decent again and I’ll prepare a soup?”_

_Crowley’s face suddenly was full of grim determination._

_“You can make a soup, angel,” he said. “But I’ll get you your fish!”_

_With that he stalked out of the cottage towards the lake, leaving several puddles in his way. Aziraphale didn’t ask why he hadn’t just miracled a fish or at least miracled himself dry. The angel just shook his head and made soup._

Gabriel really tried. But whatever he did, he was not Crowley. And he never would be. Aziraphale understood then, that if he couldn’t be with the demon, he didn’t want to be with anyone. It would feel too much like betrayal. So as the years passed, with Aziraphale assigned to remain in Heaven, he clung to the memories he had, because he realized they were all he’d ever have.


	3. Chapter 3

6000 years on Earth had passed quickly. The apocalypse had come, the War to end all wars was raging on, demons and angels were at each other’s throat wherever they found each other. But the longer the war went on, the less interested demons and angels were in finding each other. They had settled for their unstable stalemate, parts of the world controlled by Heaven, others by Hell, almost fifty-fifty. To whose advantage the “ _almost”_ played out kept shifting. Because of course, they couldn’t just completely stop fighting. Heaven wouldn’t because it was the Great Plan to once and for all triumph over Hell – nobody had said how long it was supposed to take. So as long as they kept trying, nobody could complain. Hell wouldn’t stop trying because the demons would not let it stand to be called a bunch of peace-loving hippies by a drunken Necromancer ever again.

Crowley was sent to London. The angels had recently taken over there but were still busy securing it. If Hell acted fast, they could destroy their defense from within. After Heaven had established their usual defense systems, it would be way harder to get London back.

That at least was what Crowley had told Beelzebub and the rest of the Dark Council. He wasn’t really sure that all this was true, but he had carried it forward with so much confidence and charisma that they had bought it. He had lived in London for quite a while when stationed on Earth and liked it. It was part of the reason he had been a little downcast when he was tasked with bringing the end of the world. But it wasn’t the reason he wanted it back for Hell. Actually, Crowley didn’t care about Hell that much. He didn’t care that much about anything since losing Aziraphale. At first he had thought he would lose his mind and he was sure part of his sanity had vanished with his angel. One moment the omega’s sweet scent had filled his nose, his warm body in his arms, the next moment Aziraphale had gone. And not only for a few years or decades. No. Since their fight in the woods near Camelot Crowley had neither seen his angel nor heard from him. After another alpha’s name had tumbled out of Aziraphale’s mouth, he had left Crowley forever.

That was the real reason Crowley wanted to go to London. He felt a familiar presence there. Gabriel. He had always hated the arrogant Archangel with every fiber of his being since the beginning of his own existence. But that hatred easily had doubled by now because he was sure Gabriel was the reason Crowley’s desired omega had left him. Apparently Gabriel had been sent to secure London and Crowley was eager to ruin that for him.

If there was a miracle Crowley had perfected over the millennia, it was the one that veiled his nature as a demon and as an alpha. And since the angels, unlike the demons, allowed the humans to walk around freely in cities controlled by them, he could hide among them. Sure, he had to act way more miserable than he physically was because these humans had just recently been freed from Hell’s reign and weren’t in the best shape. But Crowley managed to fit in, appearing like a regular human beta thanks to his veiling miracle. He kept his eyes and ears open.

To his surprise, Gabriel had tasked some of his angels with rebuilding two hospitals and several soup kitchens to help the humans. The Heavenly forces even supported the alphas to reunite with their omegas and provided comfort to those whose partners had died. All this slowed down the process of rebuilding the defenses. While it was possible that the Archangel trusted that Hell was busy licking its wounds, it wasn’t like Gabriel to care more about people than about strategic advantages. Maybe Crowley should have messaged Hell about this, but for one they really lacked the resources to reclaim London at the moment and for two, he would have to leave London for this and he was way too fascinated by everything that went on. The angels helped people rebuild their houses and the power stations, healed the sick, cleaned the water and comforted those who suffered mentally and emotionally. For a while, Crowley doubted himself and thought that it couldn’t be Gabriel after all, until one day he spotted him near an old building in SoHo that had been abandoned since Crowley had moved to London.

The Archangel stood cross-armed and with doubt on his face in front of the house and was talking to someone that apparently was inside. It was then that Crowley picked up a familiar scent. The sweet smell of milk and honey with a faint note of apple filled the alpha’s nostrils. It was Crowley’s most vivid memory of Eden, an echo from centuries ago. The alpha’s pupils widened and it took all his self-control to keep the magic veil up and stay where he was. Everything in him screamed at him to blow his cover, fight Gabriel, find and claim his omega. But he managed to step away from his instincts suicidal plan.

A beautiful blonde vision stepped out of the building Gabriel had been staring at. Aziraphale, Angel of the Eastern Gate, Principality, Guardian Angel and the omega that had ruined Crowley for all other omegas forever. Crowley had not seen him for one and a half millennia, but he would recognize him among thousands of angels. His fluffy blonde hair, the expressive eyes, the deep blue even visible from a distance, and his enticing body, so much softer than any other Crowley had ever seen. And of course, that wonderful smell that made the alpha’s nostrils flare and his cock twitch.

Between all the angels using their powers to rebuild London, the small miracle Crowley used to improve his sense of hearing went unnoticed, so he could listen to Gabriel and Aziraphale.

“So, this… book shop is different than the other shop we were in?” Gabriel asked confused.

“That was a grocery store, Gabriel,” Aziraphale explained. “Humans use different shops for different sorts of material objects.”

“And this is for books?” Gabriel concluded.

Crowley rolled his eyes.

 _‘Brilliant as ever, Gabe,’_ he thought sarcastically.

Aziraphale, on the other hand, gave Gabriel an amused but kind smile.

“Yes, indeed,” he said. “You know how much I love books.”

“Aziraphale,” Gabriel said in a strict voice. “Just like you love humans, I suppose? Which is why we spend a lot of time and resources on rebuilding this city’s infrastructure. We really have to start building our bases here.”

“I know, I know!” Aziraphale hurried to say. “But you see. I could run a bookshop here – as a disguise!”

Aziraphale’s face took on a conspiratory and secretive expression that was so incredibly endearing that Crowley couldn’t help but grin. It had a visible effect on Gabriel, too, but the Archangel remained doubtful.

“Disguise for what exactly?”

“Our secret base of course,” Aziraphale beamed. “First floor: book shop, specialized on rare old books, I suggest. Second floor: quarters for our agents. Basement: storage room for secret documents. Humans have a lot of shops and I am very good at blending in among humans. Hell would never suspect our secret base was here!”

No one could really blame the Archangel for caving in the face of Aziraphale’s enthusiasm.

“I guess, it couldn’t harm to hide some of our bases…” he spoke slowly.

With huge eyes and raised brows Aziraphale stared at Gabriel and the Archangel sighed.

“Alright,” he said. “You shall have your bookshop – but running it is not the priority, are we clear?”

“Of course,” Aziraphale said happily. “Thank you, Gabriel!”

The scene that followed made Crowley’s blood boil. Wearing one of his broad smiles, Gabriel stepped closer to Aziraphale and put his left hand on the smaller angel’s shoulder. His right cupped Aziraphale’s cheek and he leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“You’re welcome, sunshine,” he answered softly.

Blushing Aziraphale returned the smile before turning around to enter the building again. The sight that presented itself appeased Crowley. His eyes fell on Aziraphale’s beautiful neck and the elegant curve it took to his shoulders. The soft white skin was smooth and without blemish, still waiting for a mark. For Crowley’s mark.

“Mine,” Crowley whispered. But he would not act hastily. Not again.

*

With a self-complacent smile Gabriel watched Aziraphale disappear into the old building. For a moment the Archangel felt watched. He even had the distinct impression of a sharp and bitter smell in his nose. But it was gone as fast as it had appeared and when he looked around, nobody was in sight.

Gabriel looked after Aziraphale for a few seconds before turning to leave. No demon would be stupid enough to step into Heaven claimed territory, not with Gabriel’s scent left behind. Smirking to himself, he carried on, working to diminish the enemy’s plans at war. But God was he exhausted. Being around Aziraphale took a lot of energy. Thousands of years had passed and the blonde still hadn’t been receptive to his advances. Gabriel kept telling himself that he could wait, after all, no one else dared to court his intended, no one but that demon. Though, the archangel had taken care of that. After Aziraphale had been assigned to help the Knights of the Round Table, Gabriel had found him covered in another alpha’s scent. There hadn’t been a mating mark, but the disgusting serpent had left bites and bruises on the omega’s shoulder. After that, he made sure Aziraphale had been assigned to work in Heaven until Armageddon took place. Sure, the blonde was upset, but Gabriel was his superior and he couldn’t go against his word.

Aziraphale did have a choice, either he mate with Gabe or live a life alone. There was no way the alpha angel would allow himself to be rejected and replaced. He had sat through countless rambles the omega spewed. He had put up with Aziraphale’s compassion for humans, he deserved something for all his troubles. And that something he wanted was his aching knot buried into the blonde’s tight heat.

*

Aziraphale’s expression fell when he walked back inside. He knew Gabriel wouldn’t understand why human books were important, but he was grateful his boss agreed. Sometimes the Archangel could be lenient with him, but the alpha was far too overbearing. The blonde wished the alpha would stop trying to entangle him in his courting schemes. Aziraphale was not interested. That was the problem the omega had since he was created. While he was lonely, omegas craved comfort and the warmth of an alpha by nature, but there had only been one alpha that interested him. A sharp pang of pain attacked his heart at the thought of Crowley. The memories started to flood his mind as they always did. He could remember the smokey scent of the alpha, the way his red hair looked under the sun, the serpent eyes that gazed at him like he was worth something. If Aziraphale closed his eyes, he could see the smirk that would appear on the demon’s face, the shine of his fangs in the light. All of it twisted painfully inside the omega, his body calling out for the demon that he missed. Crowley wasn’t his mate, but his body, heart, and soul had stayed faithful to him, especially during Gabriel’s advances.

It had been so long since he’d seen Crowley, and he was certain the alpha had forgotten about him. But Aziraphale hadn’t forgotten. In fact, Crowley was all he ever thought about. His heart flipped in his chest at the remembrance of their last meeting. He had fled, proud of himself for being able to say no through his heat riddled mind, but the look in Crowley’s eyes had broken him. Alphas in rut were always senseless and dangerous, but the demon had let him go. Aziraphale clung to that fact, knowing Crowley had always been a nice demon, or, at least nice to him.

The building he was in was empty and covered in dust, but it didn’t deter the flustered omega. He locked himself in a private room upstairs, looking around and closing the blinds. He snapped his fingers and an armchair appeared in the corner of the room. The angel walked over to it, mind made up about what was going to happen. Aziraphale bit his lip and closed his eyes as his hands started to slip inside his pants. Armageddon had kept everyone so busy, but those with mates had sex to relieve the tension and stress. Aziraphale didn’t have that privilege, he believed that he never would, but he had his own fingers and a good memory. His pointer finger found his moist folds, unsurprised to find himself incredibly wet. The omega’s body always became wet when he thought about Crowley long enough. He let out a whimper as he stroked himself, picturing his demon doing it to him instead.

 _“Nothing wrong with wanting that,”_ Crowley had once told him, while they listened to Adam and Eve make love. _“It’s natural.”_

Aziraphale let out a moan, remembering how deep and rich the alpha’s voice was. His mouth watered when he recalled the smell of Crowley’s rut, pouring off his muscled body in waves.

_“You certainly love putting things in your mouth,” Crowley had once said, watching Aziraphale slurp oysters in Rome. Aziraphale blushed, his body already warm from the wine in his system. The grin on the redhead’s face was devilish and it made the angel’s stomach heat even more._

_“You’re terrible,” he replied, smiling to himself as he licked his fingers. Crowley had leaned forward, his breath reaching Aziraphale’s neck, making the hair stand up in anticipation._

_“And you’re a tease,” Crowley said, quickly shifting back in his seat and ordering more alcohol._

A desperate gasp escaped Aziraphale’s mouth. His legs trembled in the chair, as his fingers circled his clit. The omega arched his back, baring his neck to his imagination, picturing Crowley leaving his mark, claiming him so no one else could. He was close, he could feel it build up low in his stomach like a coil ready to spring. He mixed his fantasy with the past that he clung to, a shock traveled through his body at the remembrance of the demon’s hot tip pressed against his entrance. Aziraphale used that every time he got off. 

_“You made me wait long enough, don’t you think?”_ Crowley had said, but Aziraphale’s fantasy added, ‘come for me, angel.’

“Ah-Alpha!” He cried as he came, soaking his fingers as his cunt throbbed around nothing. The pleasure left, and Aziraphale sat alone on his chair in a cold and darkroom. There was no afterglow, no mate to cuddle him or reassure him. As he removed his hands from his pants, wincing at the mess, he prayed he would see Crowley again, just once.

*

“I… I don’t know, sir,” Anael stuttered.

Gabriel clenched his fists. His next rut was approaching fast and Aziraphale had yet again let him know that he wouldn’t be available. To add on to that, Heaven had been overworked while trying to secure London. The stress had overflowed, making him tense and agitated at everything. He had no time for his annoying secretary and her hesitant attitude.

“You will just bring him a nice cup of tea, sweetheart,” he smiled at her, showing off his teeth. “It’s his favorite kind even.”

“I… I think we both know it’s not just tea, sir.”

“Look, it’s in his own best interests, Anael,” Gabriel said, his growing impatience showing in the way his pen hit his desk faster and faster. “He needs to stop hiding away during his heats. He needs to finally be with someone. It’s not good for an omega to go so long without a mate.”

“But… isn’t Heaven’s policy that this is every omega’s own decision?” Anael asked. “I… don’t know what the Metatron would say if…”

“Well, that doesn’t matter,” Gabriel said sweetly. “Since we won’t tell him, right?”

Anael’s mouth snapped shut, but she still eyed the tea on the silver tray with doubt.

Gabriel sighed. He left his desk and stepped closer to her. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he smiled broadly.

“You like Aziraphale, don’t you?” he asked.

She nodded.

“So you want the best for him, right?”

Again she nodded.

“You see, he’s spent a long time among humans and that gave him some, let’s say, unhealthy ideas,” Gabriel explained. “That’s what’s keeping him from finally finding a mate. A good mate.”

“Like you,” Anael concluded dryly and Gabriel really didn’t like her tone.

“I hope,” he growled, starting to circle around her, aware of his musky scent intensifying in a way that was threatening for a beta. “That wasn’t sarcasm I heard there.”

“O…of…of course not, sir.”

“Good,” he smiled.

Then he positioned himself right in front of her, grabbed her brown curls and stared into her shocked hazel eyes.

“As an alpha I know better what is good for an omega than you would – or the silly omega themselves,” he snarled. “So you’ll be a good girl now, bring Aziraphale the tea with the magical sedative without raising suspicion and without telling anyone. Are we clear?”

At his last words, he pulled her hair tighter. Tears gathered in her eyes, but she pressed her lips together and nodded.

“Yes, sir,” she finally pressed out and he released her.

Gently he stroked her hair and nodded approvingly.

“That’s what I thought,” he smiled.

*

Crowley had observed the building for some time. But he had to act soon. His rut was coming and he wouldn’t be a very good secret agent with a boner and a scent that would alarm even a dead dog.

It worked to his advantage that a lot of the angels were still busy with helping the humans back to their feet. In addition, Gabriel was apparently very confident that no hostile agent could enter London, let alone find his secret base. As he knew from listening in on Gabriel and Aziraphale, the Heavenly forces would store some secret documents in the basement of the angel’s new bookstore. And since Gabriel would want to be close to Aziraphale, the Archangel would hopefully have his own here, too. Gabriel was a moron, but very high ranking in Heaven’s hierarchy so whatever papers he was working on, would be important and would help win the war.

That was Crowley’s goal. Until recently, he hadn’t given a damn about the stupid war. But seeing Aziraphale again and finding him still unbonded had changed everything. His miserable life was given a purpose again. He would make sure Hell won the War and then claim Aziraphale as his as soon as Heaven was defeated. If he made that possible, nobody in Hell would object and Gabriel would be out of the way.

He crept silently to the glass of the basement window, peering inside before he shattered the glass – miraculously silent. Crowley slithered through the bars in his snake form. He moved fast, slinking between the shelves, hearing the footsteps of two guards, walking around. They were no match for him. The first one fell into a deep sleep after Crowley bit his ankles. The second guard came rushing over after hearing the thud of his comrade hitting the ground, but the demon had shifted back. In his human form, he delivered a blow to the angel as he rounded the shelf, knocking him out completely. Crowley shook his fist, the force of his punch leaving a sting in his hand.

Serpent eyes trailed over the room, while quick hands opened drawers and files. It didn’t take Crowley long to find what he was looking for. Gabriel had been so convinced of his untouchability that he didn’t bother deciphering anything. Crowley found several files with crucial war data of Heaven, data that included defense systems of several of their bases as well as future attack offense plans. To make sure Heaven never learned that all this information had been compromised, he used a magical device Dagon had given him to create copies.

Pleased with himself for the success, Crowley was about to leave when he caught a whiff of a familiar scent. Aziraphale. But not just his usual scent. No, it was that special variation of the omega’s smell that indicated his heat. His instincts as well as his memories sent a surge of arousal through his body and it took a lot of effort to suppress the possessive growl that was rolling up his throat.

All his plans went to Hell (figuratively speaking). There was no way he would leave his omega anywhere near Gabriel when said omega was in heat. Judging from the scent filling his nose, Aziraphale was at a point in his heat where saying no to an alpha would be close to impossible, even for an omega with a self-control as impressive as his angel’s.

He put the copies in his linen bag and snuck up the basement stairs towards the shop. Fortunately he didn’t have to look for long. In the middle of the sales area, kneeled a familiar blonde angel, only dressed in a short white shirt. He was desperately clutching between his own legs, slick running down the soft thighs. The whimper that escaped Aziraphale was heartbreaking and arousing at the same time and Crowley rushed to the blonde’s side.

“Angel,” he breathed out, clasping Aziraphale’s shoulders.

The angel’s head snapped up immediately. He was staring at Crowley through lust-hazed blue eyes in disbelief.

“Crowley?” he whispered. “Are you real? No, it can’t be. This is a dream. A heat induced dream.”

The demon could not help himself and smirked.

“It’s flattering that your heat induced dreams feature me, dove,” he chuckled. “But it’s really me.”

“How… ahhh,” the omega suddenly grabbed Crowley’s arms and moaned. “It’s not possible. I still should have a few days. Why…”

“What do you mean?” Crowley swallowed hard, his urge to help Aziraphale fighting with the urge to fuck him.

“I…ahh… usually hide during my heats, as you know,” Aziraphale said. “I planned on that aaaaagain. I felt my heat rising and started to pack my bags. I became so tired, I fear I must have passed out and woke uuuuup like this.”

Frowning Crowley helped Aziraphale to his feet.

“You were so tired that you suddenly blacked out?”

“Yes, it was strange. I had some tea and…oh my God that hurts!”

“Angel, when was that?”

“Monday, I think? No, Tuesday. Since Armageddon I tend to get confused. Well, it _is_ supposed to be the end of time, so it makes sense I guess,…” the angel was about to start rambling as Crowley lifted him up to carry him to the back door. There were no protests from the blonde, he pressed his body closer, trying to get as close to the alpha as possible.

“Aziraphale, it’s Sunday,” he told him gently. “I fear someone might have drugged you.”

“What? No, nobody would do such a horrible thing. Ahhh! Please, Crowley, help me. I… don’t want to mate with Gabriel but I don’t think I could...”

Aziraphale let out a whimper again and Crowley decided not to argue the omega’s firm belief in his fellow angels right now. He had to get him out of here.

“Ssshh, I got you,” Crowley whispered. “I have a safe house here in London, warded against any demon and angel that is not you or me. Nobody can track you there.”

Crowley kicked open the back door, stepped into the dark alley behind it and spread his huge dark wings. He flew into the night, his angel in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Nooo, nobody changed the chapter count! You must be seeing things! ;)

Aziraphale’s heat was becoming worse by the second, but he trusted Crowley to take him to safety. Being in the arms of the alpha he had long adored felt like a dream, a dream he hoped to enjoy for as long as possible. He pressed his nose against the demon’s neck, inhaling the smokey scent he had yearned for and loved. Aziraphale couldn’t get enough of it. It soothed the deepest ache his soul had suffered since their separation. Something clicked, like he had the missing puzzle piece that had been carved out long ago.

The angel could smell that Crowley had remained unbonded, and that there was no scent of an omega on him anywhere. That thought created a bubbling happiness inside of the blonde, and he pressed himself even closer to the demon. The breeze that washed over him from flying in the sky felt good against his heated skin, but not as good as Crowley’s touch. The pain however, was quickly becoming unbearable, and he felt so empty, he believed he would die from it. Aziraphale closed his eyes, as Crowley flew with his dark wings of night.

He was brought to an expensive flat in London, decorated in a way that was very Crowley. The walls were grey and verdant plants were placed all around like a flower shop, reminding Aziraphale a little bit of Eden. Crowley’s large wings were still out while he rushed past the halls of his home. The primal part of Aziraphale’s brain wanted to let his own wings out so they could brush against Crowley’s. The demon carried him to his bedroom, setting him down on the silky black sheets with care. In the dim lighting of the room, Crowley’s serpent eyes glowed like golden orbs, full of hunger and love.

“Angel, I—” his voice was low and pleading, and it caused a rush of slick to pour out of the angel’s needy pussy. There wasn’t any time for a reunion conversation, there was no way Aziraphale’s brain could process anything other than the desire for Crowley’s cock. The angel reached up to touch him, pulling the demon’s face close to his own. He heard the alpha swallow, and his forked tongue came out to slowly lick his lips.

“I want you so bad, angel. Please, please let me have you.”

Aziraphale stared at the elongated fangs in the alpha’s mouth, wishing to feel them piercing his flesh. He craved Crowley’s mark, to be bonded with the only one he loved. All negative thoughts of Crowley using him were thrown away, his desire for the demon rising to heights that terrified the blonde. He wanted the alpha so bad, he had wanted him for so long. And he had been good, so good, that his brain told him he deserved this. His heart swelled at the sight of the lust caught in Crowley’s eyes, the lust that was directed at him.

“I’m yours,” Aziraphale said, eyes filling with tears. Even though they hadn’t bonded, the words were true, and they would always be true. His claim had quite the effect on Crowley, causing the alpha to growl possessively like a beast ready to devour. The rumble of his chest shook the omega, causing him to whine pathetically to entice him further into mating. Serpent eyes were blown wide, the smell of Aziraphale’s heat had spurred on his rut, preparing his body for the week long mating session ahead of them.

And then Crowley was kissing him, hard and hungry, with the intense promise that Aziraphale belonged to him, and only him. It ignited a spark in the angel, releasing the control he’d been keeping for so long. Aziraphale was more than happy to give himself over to Crowley, and it wasn’t just his omega instincts telling him that.

When Crowley broke the kiss, Aziraphale whined at the loss of warmth and electrifying contact. But the alpha didn’t go far. He stood beside the bed, literally ripping his own clothes from his lean body. Aziraphale liked the idea and did the same. In his lust hazed state he was a bit clumsy while he struggled with his white nightgown, but when he looked back at Crowley, the redhead stared at him like he had never seen a more elegant striptease.

Aziraphale lay back on the mattress and spread his thighs apart. An invitation and a plea. With demonic speed Crowley positioned himself on top of the omega, his chest covering Aziraphale’s. His long slender legs were placed between the angel’s sturdy ones, and he started mouthing along his neck and shoulders, kissing and biting his way down along his chest and soft belly, leaving red marks on the pale flesh.

It felt good, possessive, claiming, loving, but it was not enough. Whimpering, Aziraphale rocked his lower body to signal his need. But Crowley caught the omega’s hips in a tight grip and cast him a dark look, accompanied by a low rumble, reminding Aziraphale who the alpha was. The blonde pouted and whined but was silenced by a harsh bite into the soft flesh of his waist.

He let his body fall back towards the mattress immediately. Full of longing, he watched as Crowley kissed down his body and arrived at the pubic mound, grabbing Aziraphale’s knees and pushing them wider apart. With a vicious grin the demon ignored the pulsating and leaking cunt. Instead he lifted the soft thighs and his teeth and tongue resumed their work there. Content sighs and moans from the redhead mingled with Aziraphale’s as Crowley licked off the omega’s juices with abandon.

The angel shivered in anticipation as Crowley worked and, with every bite of his fangs, every lick of his tongue, came closer to the soft folds of Aziraphale’s needy cunt. When the forked tongue reached the angel’s vulva, Crowley made it his playground. He licked along the labia torturously slow, teased at the leaking opening and finally let his tongue slide over the swollen clit. Aziraphale cried out and helplessly writhed in his demon’s grip.

“Crowley, please!” he begged. “That feels wonderful, but I need you in me now!”

“Shhh,” Crowley soothed, looking up from between the omega’s legs. “I need to prepare you, love. I waited so long, I won’t be too gentle.”

Aziraphale wanted to protest, let the alpha know that he didn’t need him to be gentle, that he had no desire to take this slow. But all his words and thoughts were lost when Crowley without mercy dove back in and his tongue glided over Aziraphale’s sensitive pearl again and again. With a wail the angel threw his head back and arched his body, pressing his cunt into Crowley’s face.

The demon hummed approvingly and inserted two fingers into Aziraphale’s wet channel. He worked clit and g-point simultaneously and soon the omega cried out in ecstasy, his cunt clenching around the demon’s long fingers, his juice flowing over his hands.

Aziraphale fell back in momentary relief. But when Crowley slithered up his body to face and kiss him, the need returned. Crowley licked along his neck and bit his earlobe, while his rock hard cock left wet spots on Aziraphale’s thighs.

“On your hands and knees, angel,” he whispered into Aziraphale’s ear, his breath caressing the omega’s skin.

The demon gave him some room and the blonde scrambled up to obey, but his limbs were like liquid after Crowley had satisfied him and his arms struggled to support his weight. A soft chuckle sounded from behind him. He felt the mattress move and turned around.

Crowley got up, epitome of composure – if not for the throbbing erection between his legs – and threw a pillow to the floor near the foot of the bed.

“Come here.” The demon pulled Aziraphale up and made him kneel on the pillow.

Soon the angel felt a warm hand on his back, pressing him down. Willingly he draped his upper body over the bed, presenting his butt to the alpha behind him.

*

As he looked down on the beautiful generous ass presented to him, Crowley resisted the urge to pinch himself. If this was just a dream, he did not want to know so soon. This was all he ever wanted and it was so close.

“Alpha, please,” Aziraphale sobbed in front of him, ripping him out of his musings. “I need you.”

Right. His omega needed him and he needed his omega. Now.

“I’m here, dove,” he reassured.

He knelt down behind Aziraphale and spread the angel’s butt cheeks. As he guided his cock into the warm wetness between the soft folds, he could not suppress a loud possessive growl thundering from his throat. With every inch that disappeared into the angel’s tight heat, he could no longer control his instincts. The satisfied gasp that left Aziraphale’s lips as Crowley fully seated himself inside, was enough to have him come right then. He pulled back out until only the tip was left inside the cunt. What was left of his clear thinking thanked God (yes, the same God he usually was extremely at odds with) that he had prepared Aziraphale for what was to come.

Without holding back he slammed into the pliant body of his omega. Setting a punishing pace from the start, he slid into the tight wet heat, snapping his hips brutally. He held onto Aziraphale’s broad hips, marveled in the lewd sounds of skin slapping on skin and delighted in the walls of his angel’s cunt massaging his cock. God, he had wanted him for so long. All those ruts spent alone, all those years of thinking he’d never see his angel again. Each thrust sent an excited shiver down his back, each sound from his omega made him dizzy.

Beneath him Aziraphale moaned and shivered, silently begging for more since apparently coherent thought and word building had left him. Now and again Crowley’s name fell from his lips and that was more than enough for the demon.

He draped his chest over Aziraphale’s back and grabbed the blonde curls. Carefully he pulled the soft hair to bare the white throat of his omega. Greedily he took in the sweet scent as he nosed the sensitive skin.

“You belong to me,” he whispered while his hips snapped brutally against the angel’s butt. “You were made for me. Mine alone.”

His only answer was a nod and a whimper and Crowley chuckled.

“As long as you know your place, you don’t have to say it,” he purred.

He sat up again and, once more grabbing Aziraphale’s hips, brought their bodies closer and faster together. After a few more thrusts he felt the omega tighten around him. Sure enough Aziraphale cried out and Crowley felt his knot form and swell.

“Yess!” he hissed as he felt the new building connection between their bodies.

He was no longer able to pull out too far and his movements became shallow but no less powerful. His body fell over Aziraphale as he pumped into him faster and faster. The omega’s warm and wet walls spasmed around his knot, urging him to let go, milking him for his seed.

Finally he came with a roar, his release flowing into his angel, the hot rush and the pulsating of his cock pushing Aziraphale over the edge one more time as well.

Overcome by the orgasm and his omega’s cry of pleasure, there was no stopping himself as his lips drove towards Aziraphale’s beautiful neck. While riding out his climax he dug his teeth deep into the white flesh. The omega let out a high pitched cry that turned into a breathy moan, the taste of his blood on Crowley’s tongue.

*

As soon as Aziraphale received the demon’s mark, his body relaxed with satiated peace. Tears welled up in his eyes, overflowing with the happiness of lying in Crowley’s bed with him. This was his alpha now, in every sense of the word. Crowley was tied to him, his warm hands stroked circles against his skin, praising him for how well he did. Aziraphale felt so content wrapped up in the alpha’s arms that he never wanted to leave. He’d been missing out on this, missing out on the warmth and comfort of sharing a bed with the one he loved.

He turned his head around and his lips were attacked by Crowley’s own. The insatiable alpha had already plunged his tongue inside his mouth. Aziraphale hummed into the kiss, spurring Crowley on even further. The demon’s hands moved down to the angel’s belly, rubbing along the swell as he growled into the kiss. The vibration of the sound tickled the back of Aziraphale’s throat, he pulled away, and Crowley tried to kiss him again, but the angel started to talk.

“I love you, Crowley,” tears started to pour down his face, his heat making him even more emotional. ”I’ve missed you so much and--Ohh”

The demon rolled his hips, his knot rubbing against the stretched entrance of Aziraphale’s messy cunt. They’d be tied together for an hour, only to feel the need to connect again. Crowley’s eager mouth moved down to kiss at his mate’s neck, showing the fresh mark extra care.

“Noone will take you from me again, angel,” Crowley said in between the pecks he gave to Aziraphale’s skin. “My mark is final, it can’t be erased. I love you Aziraphale. I’ve been going mad without you.” He brought his hand up to his angel’s face, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

They laid together, limbs entangled and the bond washing over both of them, letting them breathe for the first time in thousands of years. At some point, they both had fallen asleep, until the burning need in Aziraphale’s body was unbearable.

The omega woke up sweating and panting and alone in bed. Panic welled up until he burst, fearing that Crowley had really only wanted to use him once and then leave. Logic was hard to come by when his instincts were in overdrive mode, and his alpha was nowhere in sight. He gripped the sheets that smelled so heavily of the both of them and wrapped his naked body in it. The thin layer added an incredible amount of discomfort to his already irritated skin, but Aziraphale felt alone and exposed. He tried to stand up from the bed, but his legs were weak and tired. His heat was demanding another round again, the pain and fire twisting low inside his stomach. He knew what it was like to be full, to be complete, with Crowley inside him, nothing else would satisfy him now. The smell of his alpha was so concentrated in this room that it eased his anxieties a little, but his need was too strong to be ok with scent alone.

“C-Crowley?” he hesitantly called out, unsure if the demon was still at home at all. A sound of rushing wind was heard and then Aziraphale felt the gust wash over him with the appearance of the alpha. He handed over a cool bottle of water, opening the lid and urging the angel to drink some.

“I didn’t leave, angel, I wouldn’t leave you,” he cooed while Aziraphale drank the much needed liquid. Once he was finished, Crowley tossed the empty bottle out of his hands, and pulled him on his lap. The alpha’s erection was already hot and thick against Aziraphale’s side, causing his whole body to tremble with excitement. He wanted to feel that thick cock inside him again. His hands moved to wrap around the demon’s hot member, and Crowley hissed through his sharp fangs. He reached down to still the angel’s curious touch, looking him deep in the eyes.

“You’re going to ride me,” he said, pressing a quick kiss to Aziraphale’s wrist. “Grind down until I’m about to knot you again.”

Crowley laid down on the bed, spreading his legs apart and gripping tightly onto the blonde’s hips. Aziraphale was unsure if he could perform correctly, but the sight of Crowley’s leaking tip made him move before his mind caught up. He raised himself up, reaching down to grab hold of the cock, lining it up to his slick cunt. The demon watched him, eyes blown wide and mouth open in anticipation. Another bout of intense heat urged him down, sinking slowly until he was impaled fully on his mate’s thick member. Crowley threw his head back in bliss, letting out a possessive rumble as Aziraphale bounced around, searching for his favorite spot. Crowley helped him find it, unable to keep from bucking up into his needy lover. The gasp that left Aziraphale’s lips was pornographic and had the alpha gripping so tight on his hips there would be bruises.

“That’s it, angel,” his voice was low and heavy with sex, and it made a pathetic whimper escape Aziraphale’s lips. It was easy to forget about the war going on when he had his mate’s dick inside of him. He continued to ride Crowley until the demon flipped him on his back. The demon’s black wings were out, flayed as far as they could stretch, helping him thrust harder into his mate’s entrance. The wet sounds and the rustling feathers were too much. Crowley crawled on top so that their chests were brushing with each pump of the demon’s hips.

“Look at you, you’ve been starving for my cock,” he said before he sucked harshly on one of Aziraphale’s pink nipples. He let it go with a plop, the bud red and standing at full attention. “I’ll give it to you whenever you want, angel, all you have to do is ask.”

Crowley had no right sounding so sexy during their intimate moments. His voice pushed Aziraphale over the edge, and he screamed as he came, his cunt begging Crowley to reward him with his knot. 

“Fuck!” Crowley growled as his knot tied them again, and he came in streams of white inside his mate. His hungry teeth moved to bite one of the omega’s shoulders. His possessive side pleased with the marks left behind on his angel’s once flawless skin.

*

Crowley laid on top of his angel, reveling in the hands that carded through his hair. This was Heaven, this was all he needed to be happy. The war had been easily forgotten in the moment, but Crowley knew it could only last so long. He needed to get back to his planning if he wanted Hell to win. Heaven wouldn’t be able to pry his angel away again if Hell won. After a week’s worth of lovemaking, his head was able to concentrate better, and so he plotted while he used his mate as a pillow. His thoughts kept getting interrupted by the adorable sounds that fell from Aziraphale’s lips.

“Angel,” he said, wanting to hear his mate’s voice again.

“Hm?” the omega sleepily replied.

“You’re going to stay here once your heat is over.”

“What?” his voice seemed more awake now.

“I have some things to do,” Crowley explained. “I want you safe while I’m busy. Gabriel won’t take too kindly to my mark on you.”

“I guess, he won’t,” Aziraphale sighed. “But maybe if I can talk to him calmly and…”

“No!” Crowley sat up with lightning speed and all the power of an alpha thundered in his voice. His panic started to rise again, the thought of Aziraphale being taken away was too much. “You will stay away from him. I don’t think it’s a coincidence that you passed out before you could hide away. And until we are sure it wasn’t Gabriel, you won’t go anywhere near him. Understood?”

“Y-yes,” Aziraphale nodded, a little crestfallen.

Crowley immediately felt a bit guilty and sighed.

“I didn’t mean to yell at you, dove. I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I’m not mad at you, but at whoever did that to you. And I’m pretty sure, it’s that prick of an arrogant, stupid, wanking…”

“I get your point, dear,” Aziraphale interrupted with a disapproving but amused look. “But whoever did it, we owe him a thanks for the past week.”

“Hmmm,” Crowley rumbled. “Maybe as a thankyou, I will kill whoever did this painful and fast and not painful and slow.”

Rolling his eyes Aziraphale shook his head and decided to change the topic then: “So, what are these mysterious ‘things’ you have to do?”

“Making sure that you and I can stay together and be safe, of course,” the demon said evasively. He didn’t need Aziraphale knowing his whole plan. It would only upset the omega and Crowley had no time for a discussion. The week in bed with Aziraphale had been glorious, but he had to report back soon, lest Beelzebub send someone to check on him.

“How are you going to do that?” Aziraphale wanted to know.

“I have a plan, don’t worry.” Crowley left the bed, stretching his long limbs. He hoped that would be the end of it, but of course it was not.

*

“I have a plan, don’t worry,” Crowley said as he left the bed.

Raising his brows at the next vague answer, Aziraphale sat up.

“Yes, but what kind of pl…” He stopped talking when Crowley softly but with a certain determination grabbed his chin.

“I said ‘don’t worry’, little omega,” he said. “I’ll handle this, dove.”

His voice was like velvet, but the look in the golden snake eyes was the look of an alpha who did not want to share his secrets or discuss his reasoning. Aziraphale knew that look all too well. He had seen it quite often in the eyes of many alphas and had developed a pretty reliable way of handling it: obey now, snoop later.

An hour later Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s hips and pulled him into a tight embrace and a greedy kiss, all teeth and tongue. With a content and dreamy smile he let his fingers dance over the bond mark on the angel’s neck. For good measure he nipped and licked at the sore spot again, sending a surge of pleasant pain through the omega’s body.

“You’re finally mine,” Crowley whispered.

“Yours,” Aziraphale nodded.

“And don’t you forget it.”

“Never.”

Then, too soon, after another deep kiss, Crowley left with a bunch of mysterious papers under his arms. For a while, Aziraphale just wandered around aimlessly, but when he found the demon’s office behind a poorly hidden secret door, there was no stopping himself. He slipped into the room and without hesitation walked over to Crowley’s desk.

To his disappointment there wasn't much to find. Sighing, Aziraphale thought that this made sense. After all, Crowley had walked out with a lot of documents so now there was nothing left. But then his eyes fell on a ripped letter in the paper bin.

Aziraphale fished the pieces out. The letter had been torn several times, but it was complete and Aziraphale had always been good at puzzles. Soon he could read it.

_Crowley,_

_I like your plan. If someone on Earth has valuable information about Heaven’s strategy and defense systems, it’s Gabriel. Bring me what you can find. If it helps us to bring Heaven down, I will make sure you get the omega you set your eyes on all for yourself._

_Beelzebub_

Shocked Aziraphale stared at the paper. In his dizzy happiness he had never wondered why Crowley had been at the bookshop. Now everything made sense. That was how Crowley wanted to ensure their future together. If Hell ruled the world, Lucifer and the Dark Council would reward the agents who helped achieve that.

Aziraphale’s eyes filled with tears. He didn’t want to see the worst in Crowley’s actions. But the demon was about to make him a prize to be won, a spoil of war. Not even to speak of all the humans who would suffer horribly under Hell’s reign. Sure, Heaven often was dismissive of human suffering, but Hell was outright cruel to them, the demons, abandoned by God, taking their revenge on Her favorite creation.

No, Aziraphale could not allow this. He needed to find a way to stop Crowley. But he could not just walk into Hell’s territory. Going back to the Heavenly forces was out of the question as well. His only chance was to find a neutral spot and summon Crowley. The demon would not like that one bit, but dealing with an angry alpha was better than living in a world under Hell’s reign.

The only problem was that neutral spots were hard to find.


	5. Chapter 5

**10 years ago at Tadfield Airbase**

The boy shook his head, his dark-blonde curls flying around.

“I don’t want this, Crowley,” he told the redheaded man beside him. “That can’t be right.”

“Yeah, well, Adam” Crowley replied in a bored tone. “You’re Lucifer’s son. Doing _‘right’_ isn’t exactly a family trait.”

“But…”

The redhead rolled his eyes. It was his own fault. He had lost track of the boy, watching the wrong one for years. Luckily he had noticed his mistake at the last second and found the right Antichrist. But while he had sold this to Hell as a ruse to confuse Heaven, the lack of demonic influence on the child showed. He was a very human boy and the end of the world was not his top priority. Then again, it wasn’t Crowley’s either. Since Aziraphale’s disappearance Crowley had no priorities at all.

“Look, boy,” the demon snapped. “I don’t care either way. Someone has stopped the computers apparently and those four bozos” he pointed at the dark-hooded figure, the pale red-haired woman, the thin black man and the slender person with the oil stained white hair, staring at Adam “are just waiting for your command. So if you send them away, we can all go home.”

Suddenly there was a low rumble and a flash of light. Two figures appeared. Beelzebub had personally come to investigate the delay and apparently the Metatron had had the same idea.

“Damn it,” Crowley cursed. “Hey, boy, remember when I said, I don’t care?”

“Of course, it was seconds ago!”

“Yeah, right, those two” Crowley nodded towards Beelzebub and the Metatron. “Care a lot!”

“What’s taking so long, Crowley?” Beelzebub hissed.

“Human interference, Lord Beelzebub,” Crowley shrugged. “Told you that might happen.”

“Bugger this,” the Prince of Hell said and pointed at Adam. “You, boy, that can’t stop you. With a thought you can restart this all – at once!”

“But I don’t want to…” Adam started.

“Nonsense,” the Metatron said softly. “It’s in your blood, your very being.”

Inwardly Crowley sighed as he felt the Voice of God and the Prince of Hell use their power on Adam. There was only one way this could end. The horsemen smirked smugly while the three human children watched in horror as their friend, the Antichrist, fell to his knees. He was overwhelmed by the powers that were roaming in his head, the voices echoing through his mind, and his dark side longing to fulfil its purpose.

The Witch and the Witchfinder who had just stopped Nuclear Armageddon, stepped proudly out of the building only to find the sky above the airbase darkening and the ground beneath their feet rumbling.

It was the beginning of what should have been the end.

Adam was whisked away from his friends and the airbase.

A female voice purred in his ear, “Don’t worry. We will make the world anew. It will be so much better.”

**3 Years ago, the secret apartment of the Eiffel tower, Paris.**

“This isn’t better at all!” the angry teenager roared. “The whole world is lying in ruins, everything is destroyed, people are dying!”

For a moment the three present horsemen, even War, stepped back. Adam was still a boy at heart, but physically grown up and after all an alpha, the offspring of a Fallen Archangel and the Antichrist. His fury was a force to be reckoned with.

“We knew it would take time, young master,” War said seductively and began circling around Adam. “Change doesn’t come over night.”

“You three,” Adam pointed between War, Famine and Pollution. “Had no trouble shattering millions of cities to pieces overnight. Only the ‘bettering the world part’ doesn’t really come to be, huh?”

“Master,” Famine smiled with too many teeth. “You need to trust…”

“Oh, I did, Famine,” Adam interrupted. “I did trust you. My own fault. I trusted you to run things while I looked for Brian and Pepper.”

“They went with that witch, we could…”

“This isn’t about them,” Adam said quickly. “If they are ready to forgive me, they will come.”

“There is nothing to forgive, Master,” Pollution sighed while they dreamily looked down at a stream of oil leaking out of a crashed truck. “They will see that. Just like your other friend.”

“Oh, you mean Wensleydale?” Adam smirked. “You usually tend to forget about him, don’t you?”

“Well, I…”

Adam lifted his hand to shut them up.

“He kept an eye on you three, you know. While I was gone.” The teenager narrowed his eyes.

“What does that mean?” Famine asked.

“It means,” Adam growled. “That your lies caught up to you. I know that all three of you have been working for Heaven _and_ Hell, making sure that neither wins. You don’t want this to end! You don’t want to make the world a better place!”

“Young Master…”

“Shut up,” the Antichrist yelled. “I don’t know what Death has been up to all this time, but you three have been working directly against the plan! That ends now!”

“What do you mean? It ends?” Famine asked.

“I will stop this,” Adam said. “Too much time has passed for me to reset everything completely. But I will banish everyone from Earth who doesn’t belong here. Angels and demons will return to Heaven and Hell and stay there. Earth will no longer be their battlefield.”

Adam lowered his head and closed his eyes. Despite his focus on gathering his powers, he sensed the movement in the room and was prepared for Famine to attack him. The tall man’s slender fingers were about to close around the teenager’s neck. Adam, however was no normal teenager. His blue eyes turned fiery red, he grabbed Famine’s wrists and with a surge of superhuman power pushed the horseman away.

“How dare y…” he started to scream, but a piercing pain in his stomach interrupted him. Looking down on himself, he saw a sword plunging into his body. War stealthily had come closer and attacked him while he had been focused on Famine.

“Really?” Adam scoffed, nodding towards the weapon. “That won’t stop me. I’m not a normal human.”

“And that is not a normal sword,” War smirked.

It was then that Adam felt his powers fading. All the energy pulsating through his body and soul seemed to be sucked towards the wound in his abdomen, flowing out of his being. Quickly Adam grabbed the handle and tried to push against it to remove the blade, but War held against it and she was strong.

“You shouldn’t have tried to betray us, little boy,” she laughed, the soft expression on her pretty face a stark contrast to the deed she was doing.

Suddenly a door slammed.

“Adam!” Before anyone could react, a heavy briefcase collided with Famine’s head, knocking him out for a moment. Wensleydale didn’t let this chance go to waste and hit Pollution.

War saw her comrades stumble back and for a moment was distracted. With a cry of rage and pain Adam took his chance and pushed her and her sword away from his body. He coughed as warm blood streamed out of the wound, soaking his sweatshirt and his hands. Weakened, he fell to his knees and looked at the scene. His vision blurry from the pain, he saw all three present horsemen rush towards Wensleydale, the only friend that was still by his side.

Something had changed. He was weaker now. He didn’t feel the same level of power within himself. But he didn’t feel like before discovering his powers either. It seemed that he was no longer the Antichrist, but also not a normal human. Did that mean he could still do something? And if so, what? And how?

All of the sudden he remembered Crowley. The weird redhead had appeared when he had been scared by his newfound powers and explained them to him. Crowley was a demon, but to Adam he had never seemed evil, just sad and angry. And powerful.

Thinking of the demon, Adam let himself fall forward, grabbed the hem of Wensleydale’s worn out jeans and snapped his fingers. The horsemen disappeared. Or better, Adam and Wensleydale did. They were no longer in the apartment at the top of the Eiffel tower but in the abandoned lobby.

“Huh? What? Adam?” Wensleydale spun around and just accepted they had been transferred somewhere else since it benefitted them very much. He knelt beside Adam.

“Shit!” he cursed and removed his jacket to press it on the bleeding wound in his friend’s stomach. “Actually, we are in Hell’s territory. Living medical personnel will be hard to find, so we…”

“Calm down, Wens,” Adam groaned. He crossed his hands over his stomach and focused. Slowly but steadily the wound closed itself. Then he jumped up and helped his confused friend to his feet as well. “We need to get out of here. It won’t take them long to find out we are not far.”

Luckily Wensleydale had learned a lot in his time with Adam and the horsemen. In an abandoned church he drew old sigils on the walls of the sacristy with a piece of coal.

“That should hide us from them,” he announced and then asked: “What happened up there?”

“War’s sword sucked up a great deal of my individual powers,” Adam tried to explain.

“Actually, you still have supernatural powers. You teleported us out of there and healed your wound.”

“She didn’t steal all of my powers,” Adam confirmed. “I’m no longer the Antichrist, but I’m still the son of Lucifer. Guess, I’m a demon.”

He said the last part with a pained expression and Wensleydale grabbed his hand.

“Actually, Lucifer was an angel once,” he said. “So maybe you are an angel now.”

With a sad smile Adam squeezed his friend’s hand and gestured around with his free one.

“You really think it’s up for debate whether I’m angel or demon?” he scoffed.

But Wensleydale just shrugged with a smile.

“I won’t judge you,” he said. “Never.”

**London, a week ago**

Gabriel flew down, fully expecting to finally let off some steam through sex, but the building was practically empty. The faint smell of Aziraphale’s spiked heat lingered, but there was no omega in sight. He was gone and there was no way an omega in heat could get far on their own, not without help. Gabriel’s anger quickly grew, looking around at the mess of papers spread all around. A single black feather had fallen on the floor nearby, a dark feather that could only belong to a demon. The alpha grit his teeth, growling out in unfiltered fury as he picked up the feather just to watch it burn.

Gabriel knew who it belonged to, knew that the serpent of Eden had come and taken his mate away. That disgusting demon who couldn’t stay with his own kind. Aziraphale would be lost in heat, begging for a knot, even if it belonged to a lowly demon. Surely Aziraphale fought the snake. Perhaps he called out for Gabriel to come to his aide, and those thoughts made him all the more angry. There was no way a demon could satisfy an angel, not Aziraphale. They may have been from the same original stock, but a fallen angel was a nasty thing, a being unable to love. There was no one better equipped to handle an omega angel than Gabriel himself.

He hurried down to the basement of the building and found his guards had been taken out. He stepped over their bodies looking for his plans. They were still in their place, but that didn’t mean the intruder had not studied them. He let out a terrible growl. That demon was truly a snake, thieving everything that Gabriel owned. The Archangel promised to find him, to hunt him down. He couldn’t have gotten too far with a needy omega on his hands, and there was always the chance that Aziraphale had kept his purity. Though, he knew realistically that chance was non-existent.

Demons hardly bonded, so at least there was that, but Gabriel would have a hard time thinking about Aziraphale the same way once he had a demon’s cock shoved inside him. He’d be tainted in a way the Archangel couldn’t look past. But his pride had kept the charade of courting far too long to not have Aziraphale by his side. So long as he didn’t bare a mark, then Gabriel would keep him, just so the demon couldn’t. If he did, then Gabriel would still separate them, since had had long decided that if he couldn’t have Aziraphale then no one could.

**Today**

Crowley kept the folder of plans tucked safely under his arm as he walked through Hell. It had been a long time since he’d been down here last, making note of how dull the lighting really was. The smell of hellfire was always heavy in the air, and everything felt as if a layer of dust and grime covered everything. Demons crowded the main halls, most of them filthy or damaged from fighting. All wearing unhappy scowls and tired eyes.

The more Crowley made his way through Hell, the less and less he could picture Aziraphale here. His mate would stand out like a sore thumb, clad in his white robes and brilliant wings. All eyes would be on Aziraphale, they would be unable to help themselves, and Crowley was beginning to like the image of keeping him here less and less. Beelzebub’s office was near the center of Hell, and the further one walked to the middle, the more debauchery one saw. Alphas fought with each other, blood splattering on the cement walls around them, omegas were pushed down and ravished by multiple alphas at once. Crowley hadn’t thought much of it before, after all, he’d been in Hell many times in the past, but now that he had an omega of his own it felt different. His protective instincts wouldn’t allow his soft angel to stay down here, not when he couldn’t trust any of the other demons to keep their hands to themselves. Even if Beelzebub did make a decree that Aziraphale was his alone to have, demons were known for breaking rules. And there was also the fact that his mate would be unhappy down in the pits of the underworld. All the trouble the angel would get himself into by trying to help the helpless down here didn’t bear thinking about.

With his mind racing, Crowley started having second thoughts about his plan. But he knew better than to let Heaven win, he’d never see Aziraphale again, and that would destroy both of them. His mind had been so busy that he ended up outside the prince’s office sooner than expected. He opened the folder and removed a few pages, hoping it would hinder any solid victory. He folded the extra pieces into the back pocket of his tight pants, and knocked before he entered.

“Crowley,” Beelzebub buzzed, face was still and bored as usual. “I hope you’ve brought me something good.”

The redhead cleared his throat and put on his best confident mask. He stood as tall as his body would stretch, walking over to the prince’s desk like he owned everything in the room. Crowley was best at convincing Hell, he was sly and clever, it always worked out for him when he tried. He tossed the folder onto the desk with a grin.

“Only the best.”

*

Aziraphale had begun feeling restless cooped up in the demon’s expensive flat. He had been stuck inside for a whole week, writhing on Crowley’s dick, and the restlessness of sitting still was really getting to him. Besides, after finding that note, his mind had been made up. He had no idea how much time was left to stop Crowley and the urgency of figuring out what exactly the demon had been scheming was too great to wait any longer. There were too many questions the omega demanded an answer for. Aziraphale rummaged through his mate’s closet, looking for something to wear since he had nothing worthy of wearing outside. He looked down at his ripped night gown, well, he had nothing to wear actually. Aziraphale frowned as he explored all of the colorless clothing in his mate’s closet. All of the articles were either black, grey or white, and all tight fitting. Crowley was long and thin, but there were some oversized shirts tucked away in the back, much to the blonde’s relief.

Eventually he found a black shirt and sweats, the scent of the alpha weak on the fabric, but comforting all the same. He needed to keep his mate’s scent close. Even though the smokey scent was heavy on his skin, every added layer felt like extra protection. Aziraphale looked at himself in the mirror, feeling very underdressed, compared to his usual attire, but he couldn’t afford to miracle clothing. Not when Gabriel would be looking for him. Knowing that he couldn’t waste any more time, Aziraphale hurried out of the apartment and started searching for a safe spot to summon the demon.

Carefully he felt around on the metaphysical plane, relieved he couldn’t feel Gabriel close by. He stretched out his wings and flew towards the sky. From up there he could see far. Ironically there was smoke and ruins everywhere and only his supernatural senses showed him the difference between the Hellish and Heavenly ruled parts. He looked around. There! Between the stale white-grey aura wavering over the angels’ territory and the dark-red veil covering the demons’, there was something. He had a hard time focusing on it. Like it tried to escape his eyes. But it was there. Aziraphale flew closer and suddenly there was a feeling that had become rare in this world. Love! Flashes of love. It just had to be a sign!

*

“Angel?” Crowley stormed into his flat. He didn’t really have a plan yet, but getting Aziraphale was definitely step one of every plan he might or might not come up with. “Aziraphale?”

Something was wrong. They were freshly bonded. His omega should long for him as much as he craved him, if not more. It was very strange that the angel hadn’t come running towards him immediately. With growing concern and anxiety Crowley searched his flat. His hopes that Aziraphale just was exhausted evaporated when he found his bed abandoned. But the opened closet and the missing clothes worried him more. Trying to tell himself that Aziraphale had to wear _something_ , Crowley went to the kitchen, the bathroom and even the guest room. No angel. Damn!

He rushed towards the secret door to his study. It was closed, but one look inside the room showed him that someone had been in there. The throne that served as a desk chair had been moved and – worse – Beelzebub’s letter lay on the desk, put together by an angel with good eyes and a sharp mind.

With a curse Crowley let himself fall into his throne. Aziraphale knew of his plans and probably wasn’t too happy about it. But the omega loved him. He would not leave him, not again. And he wouldn’t be stupid enough to turn to Gabriel in this situation. At least Crowley hoped so and he clung to this hope. But still the Archangel would be looking for Aziraphale and Crowley had to find the omega before the other alpha did.

Despite the situation Crowley couldn’t help but smile a little smug smile. Because unlike the other alpha, he now had a way of finding Aziraphale. The demon took a deep breath and focused on the bond with Aziraphale. It was a new sensation but very pleasant. A comforting reminder that Aziraphale was his washed over Crowley at first, then he could feel the part of Aziraphale’s soul that always was with him now and finally he could, only for a second, see through his angel’s eyes. Crowley frowned. He knew that place. It was the old hospital he had brought Lucifer’s son to decades ago. It had changed, but that was definitely the place. And Aziraphale was there. Drawing something on the floor with a piece of crayon? Why?

Crowley huffed. It didn’t matter. He had to get to Aziraphale, get them both to safety and make a new plan. And with regard to the fact that the little omega had left the flat against his orders, maybe a little punishment was… _Focus!_ He needed to go to Tadfield. Now!

*

Adam sat in the garden in front of Jasemine Cottage in Tadfield and stared into the sky. Dog sat by his side and glared daggers at the ginger cat on the stone wall nearby (she was unimpressed). When Adam and Wensleydale had found Pepper and Brian, Dog had been with them. The loyal animal had immediately forgiven him, apparently sensing the truth in his words. Brian had been soon to follow, but Pepper was still wary. Adam couldn’t blame her. He had messed up. Big time. But all of his friends had agreed that they would do everything to save the planet. So they had gone and united all the lose factions of human rebels, turning them into a respectable force.

So when Adam stared into the sky, for an outsider it seemed like he was just watching the clouds, daydreaming. But in fact, he protected the army they had built. He checked the protection dome he and Anathema Device, the witch, had created to keep all divine and infernal entities out of Tadfield. He checked on it often, so often that Pepper called him paranoid. But the dome was vital. Tadfield was the main base of the Human Resistance for a reason. And the reason was that it was protected from angels and demons. Not only could they not enter, no, the village went unnoticed by them.

Hasty footsteps nearing the cottage had Adam snapping his head towards the garden gate. Witchfinder Private Pulsifier came rushing towards him.

“Newt?” Adam smiled. “Did I mix up the schedules again? Do we have a meeting?”

“No,” Newt answered, breathing heavily. “You need to come to Tadfield Manor. We captured an angel there!”

“Impossible!” Adam jumped to his feet. “No creature that doesn’t belong on Earth can enter the Tadfield area.”

“That’s what Anathema said, too,” Newt nodded. “But the angel was on the ground floor of the manor, drawing a summoning circle.”

“Probably to call his comrades,” Adam said full of contempt.

“Not sure about that,” the Witchfinder answered. “Unless he is bad at that. Anathema says the circle is of demonic nature.”

“What?”

“Hey, that’s what we all said,” Newt laughed without humor. “Come on, Anathema trapped him at the Manor. You should talk to him.”

“Yes, I should.”

Newt and Adam hurried towards Tadfield Manor. Adam’s eyes widened when he opened the door to the building. His eyes went straight to the angel bound up by magical cuffs, sitting prettily on the floor. His shining wings were out, beautiful and white, proving that he was indeed a heavenly being, even if he was dressed in black. A sweet smell gave him away as an omega, but Adam immediately noticed the claim of a powerful alpha on him. The bond was fresh and strong and Adam had to fight his instincts to step closer to the omega.

The angel looked more embarrassed than afraid, like he could hardly believe he was inconvenienced in such a way.

The summoning circle nearby was nearly finished, but it did feel dark like it was pulling magic from Hell instead of Heaven.

“You—You do know that’s a demon summoning circle?” Adam thought he should ask. While he wasn’t fond of angels or demons, there was something about the one bound before him. He had kind blue eyes, just like his own, and Adam couldn’t feel any hostility from him, even though he was tied up.

“Well, I should hope so,” the angel replied, primly “I’ve been alive long enough to tell the difference.”

“So, you weren’t going to call the Heavenly forces here to take Tadfield? Are you a double-agent for Hell? Were you going to call them?”

“What?” The blonde’s eyes went incredible wide and pure shock spread over his face. “Good Lord, no! That would make a terrible mess of things, wouldn’t it? I was glad I found a place without any of them.”

“Then why the circle?” Anathema asked. Adam could tell she wanted to sound harsh and intimidating, but it was obvious that the witch, too, had trouble disliking or distrusting the angel.

“Oh, well, you see. I was going to summon _one_ demon,” the angel explained. “But only to talk him out of giving crucial information to Hell to help them win the war.”

The gathered rebels exchanged confused looks. Pepper’s eyes met Adam’s in a questioning manner, Brian and Wensleydale searched his face for answers as well, but he could only shrug. Newt stared at Anathema (who usually was the smartest person in the room), but her tilted head and narrowed eyes indicated that this made no sense to her either.

“Okay, ehm…” the witch said with an inquiring look at the angel.

“Aziraphale,” the blonde smiled friendly.

“Okay, Aziraphale, I understand that you don’t want Hell to win, nobody wants that,” Anathema said. “But if you know how to summon that demon, why aren’t you doing this with some other angels in Heaven’s territory?”

“My dear girl, they would kill him!”

Again the humans looked at each other. It was Pepper whose patience ran out – not that alphas had a lot of it to begin with.

“That makes no sense! Of course they would. That’s what angels do! Why would you care?” she snapped at the angel. “How do you even know of these crucial information? You’re an omega, you’ll hardly be in any important position.”

“Actually, Pepper, I’m part of our leader’s group,” Wensleydale said, clearly irritated.

“I… didn’t mean it like that,” Pepper said, the alpha in her telling her to appease the upset omega. “Angels aren’t like that. Our spies in their cities all agree on that. No omegas in leading positions. So he…”

“You’re right, dear,” Aziraphale said pacifyingly. “Omegas are hardly treated as equals by my kind. Or by Hell for that matter. But the demon in question is my alpha, so I know that he…”

“What?” the gathered humans exclaimed simultaneously, only to then bombard the angel with different questions and comments at the same time.

“Enough!” Adam raised his hands and his voice to silence his comrades. To Aziraphale he said: “You’ll have to explain that. You’re an angel, obviously, but your alpha is a demon?”

“Yes, you see to ensure that we can stay together, he wants Hell to win so Hell owes him a favor and Heaven is out of the way and nobody can object if we stay together,” the omega said. “But please don’t judge him too harshly. He sometimes acts a bit rash, doesn’t think things through properly, overreacts and…”

“Yeah, we get it, he’s an alpha,” Anathema interrupted dryly, earning herself a chuckle from Newt and an elbow in her ribs from Pepper. “So, your plan was to summon your demonic alpha, give him a cute look and change his mind?”

“Well, the cute look was only part of it…” Aziraphale murmured. “You know, dear. He really is not evil. Crowley is…”

“Wait!” Adam exclaimed. “Crowley? Crowley is your alpha? Red hair, tall, slender?”

Aziraphale nodded hesitantly.

“You know him?”

“We all do,” Adam said, turning to his friends. “He is the demon who helped me control my powers.”

“And the one who helped you cause this mess,” Pepper gave back.

Furrowing his brows, Adam considered her words. In a way she was right and yet it was hard to blame Crowley. In that one moment of pure clarity on the airbase, before the Metatron and Beelzebub had attacked his mind, Adam had seen everything, had known everything. And he had seen Crowley. There was fury, pain, hurt, longing and a deep sadness, but no evil or cruelty. The demon’s soul had seemed like an unfinished painting, an incomplete poem, a song that ended somewhere in the middle because nobody knew the final notes.

Crowley hadn’t really wanted to end the world. But he also had had no purpose, nothing to fight for. Now however…

Adam’s eyes fell on the pretty omega with the fresh bond mark and he was sure he was looking at the missing puzzle piece of Crowley’s broken soul.


	6. Chapter 6

Crowley rushed out of his flat, mind focused on getting to Tadfield Manor as fast as possible. He knew the way, he’d been there before after all, but his nerves were still frayed by the thought of Aziraphale being there. He had no idea what his mate would be doing, or why he chose to draw some kind of summoning circle, but the demon’s focus was on getting there now and asking questions later. The fastest way would be by flying, but he didn’t want to draw too much attention to himself. Especially not when he was sure Gabriel and the other angels would be looking for him.

He walked outside onto the concrete, slipping on a new pair of dark glasses, and looked around. Crowley checked the energy field, and to his luck, no heavenly beings were nearby. He released his wings and in one powerful push, he lunged himself into the air. His serpent eyes scanned the surrounding area, humans were hardly out and about much these days. The roads were cracked, and abandoned cars were hidden along the roads and pavement. Some vehicles were graffitied and flipped over like haunting pieces of art. Crowley had always thought humans were clever with their inventions, cars being one of them, but he’d never cared too much when he had wings. Being an occult force on Earth, the humans hardly noticed them if he let them out. And it felt good to fly, as it was natural for a creature with wings to use them.

He knew staying up in the air too long could be risky though, and then his eyes met an old Bentley hidden away in a nearby park. Something about the car pulled Crowley’s interest, and he decided then and there that he’d drive to Tadfield in this specific ride. He flew down beside the old car, smiling as he did a quick circle of it. He let a hand rest against the dusty hood and immediately the headlights turned on. The engine purred, after the demon pricked his finger and let a drop of his blood melt into the car. Giving a human machine some demonic abilities meant that Crowley could go as fast as he wanted, faster than a car at this age could go. He patted the hood as he opened the door to slide in. He grinned at how comfortable he felt inside the Bentley. She fit like a glove. The car seemed to have a mind of its own, honking happily like she was pleased with her new owner.

“Alright, girl,” he said as he brushed the dusty dashboard. He was already attached to the thing. “Let’s go get my angel.”

*

Aziraphale still found himself in magical bonds, wrinkling his nose at the rough feel of them against his skin. While he didn’t believe these humans were actually going to harm him, he had yet to stop Crowley. He was still feeling drained from just having spent the week with the most intense heat of his life. His powers were definitely weakened because of it. Omegas usually relied on their mates to take care of them during and after a heat until they got their strength back up, but Aziraphale had no time to waste.

“Look, if you could just let me go,” he said, wiggling around to emphasize his lack of freedom. “It is frightfully important that I stop Crowley from handing over any plans.”

“You can’t just expect us to trust you!” Pepper said, “Angels and demons have been destroying Earth with all this war. How can we be sure you’re not trying to trick us?”

“Wouldn’t I have sent word to Heaven or Hell already if I was? I’m on your side. If Earth is destroyed, I won’t have a place to stay with my mate. Crowley’s not allowed in Heaven and I’m certainly not spending any time in Hell.”

“He’s telling the truth,” Adam jumped in the conversation. “I can tell.” Pepper glared at him, but she didn’t say anything to argue. “I suppose we should untie you, wouldn’t want your alpha finding you like this.”

**Oh.**

Aziraphale didn’t know why but the thought of Crowley showing up and seeing him bound put an interesting shiver down his spine. Warm heat pooled in his belly at the thought, causing the humans to look at him like he was losing his mind. Aziraphale shook his head.

“Well, I mean, I suppose,” the angel said, and before any of the rebels could make any move, the sound of heavy rock music and the screeching of tires filled the air. A car door slammed, somewhere outside, and speaking of the devil, Crowley made a dramatic entrance into the manor. The doors opened for him by the snap of his fingers and the tied angel on the floor immediately captured all his attention.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale said with relief, thanking God that there might still be a chance at preventing Hell’s victory.

*

When the demon opened the doors, he didn’t know what he expected to find, but his mate tied up on the floor wasn’t on the list. The sight of Aziraphale bound and eager to see him did things to his poor sexually repressed body. Though he had just spent the week fucking his pretty angel’s brains out, he’d been celibate for nearly 6,000 years, and for a demon that was definitely unhealthy. Crowley could feel his pants tightening from his growing erection. He could hardly be blamed.

The demon barely noticed the humans staring at him with wide eyes, all of them waiting for him to make the first move. Crowley hissed, stepping his way over to the angel, watching the humans make way for him.

“I thought I told you to stay in the apartment, dove?” Crowley’s voice was stern, but Aziraphale knew there was concern hidden behind the demon’s dark shades.

“He really wasn’t kidding when he said he mated with a demon,” a nerdy looking human interrupted Crowley from asking what exactly was going on. And the beta dared to look down at the bulge in the demon’s pants, as if proving his point.

“This is ridiculous,” a brunette female beta with huge glasses complained. “Can anyone walk through our protection spell?”

Growling Crowley pulled Aziraphale to his feet, unable to focus on annoying humans at the current moment. With ease, but reluctance, he miracled away the restraints. They blocked divine magic, not infernal.

“I asked you a question, omega,” he said, pulling off his glasses for a better look at his angel. “Why aren’t you home?”

“Oh, I have a question for you too, _alpha_ ,” Aziraphale said sarcastically. “What were you thinking helping Hell win the war?”

“What were you thinking, spying in my study?”

“What were you thinking hiding such important things from me?”

“It’s my job to keep you safe. How about you let me do it?”

“Oh, good Lord! How about you stop being such an alpha?”

“How about you stop being such a brat?”

“How about not being such an idiot?”

“You better watch it!”

“Or what? You’ll make me a stupid trophy when you win the war? No wait, you are planning on that anyway!”

Their faces were mere inches from each other, noses almost brushing. Golden eyes glowered at blue ones that glared back with no less vigor. Breathing heavily, they continued their staring contest for a few seconds.

None of the bystanders could have said how it happened, but suddenly Crowley’s large hands were circled around the angel’s waist, Aziraphale’s hands tangled in the demon’s hair, their bodies flush together and their lips moving rhythmically against each other.

“I’m… so… sorry, angel,” Crowley gasped between kisses. “I… was just… so scared… of losing you… again.”

“I’m sorry, too, dear,” Aziraphale breathed out. “For… not…listening, but you know… how much I love this world… and humans… and…”

“I know, I know. I was wrong! I… did what I could to do damage control.”

“How?”

“Hid… the most… sensitive documents.”

“Are… you in trouble… now?”

“Who cares? You’re more important.”

“Oh, Crowley!”

“Angel!”

Crowley pulled Aziraphale even closer. His right arm circled around the angel’s upper body while his left hand grabbed the soft fair curls. He got lost in kissing Aziraphale and was just about to find a wall to push him against when an annoyed voice disturbed him.

“God, I hate freshly bonded couples,” groaned the brunette woman from before.

“Erm, yeah, we understand your…ahem… disposition,” the nerd said. “But we still have some things to discuss.”

“Yes, we do!” another voice said, this one eerily familiar.

Reluctantly Crowley let go of Aziraphale and turned to the young alpha who had spoken last. Dark-blond curls framed a face the demon knew. The features were a bit sharper than Crowley remembered, the body taller and leaner, but boyish charm and curiosity still shone in the blue eyes.

“Adam?” Crowley asked. “Is that you, kid?”

“In the flesh,” Adam nodded with a grin. “I suppose you were too distracted to notice me before?”

“Funny,” Crowley stated dryly. “What are you doing here? Why aren’t you with the horsemen?”

Adam’s face darkened.

“They betrayed me,” he told Crowley. “They lied. They never wanted the war to settle things. They want it to last forever. When I noticed that, I didn’t want to work with them anymore. I want nothing of this anymore.”

Crowley scratched his head.

“But, Adam, you’re the Antichrist,” he said. “If someone can stop this madness, it’s you.”

“Not anymore,” Adam shook his head, the blond curls flying around. “I was stupid, Crowley. I told them that I had seen through their game and that I would end it. They attacked me. Famine I could fend off, but War – she wounded me with her sword. Badly. The weapon… it did something with my powers.”

“Yes, I have heard rumors about her sword,” Crowley nodded grimly. “It’s said that it can steal the energy of supernatural creatures. But you have some powers left. I can feel it.”

“Yes,” Adam said and turned to Wensleydale with a smile. “I was saved at the last minute by Wens. He and I escaped thanks to what was left of my powers. We joined forces with other humans who were unwilling to accept all this and here we are.”

“Huh,” Crowley said unoriginally.

“What now?” the young black woman Crowley remembered as Pepper asked impatiently. “We still have the problem that those two invaded our territory!”

“Young lady, we never meant to ‘invade’,” Aziraphale said primly. “It’s not that you put up signs – ‘property of the Human Resistance Force of Tadfield’.”

“Actually, that’s not our name,” Wensleydale said.

“It should be,” Brian said. “It’s awesome!”

“Could you pea brains focus?” Pepper growled. “What do we do with them?”

“They should come with us,” Wensleydale suggested. “We could help each other.”

“What? Are you crazy?” the alpha woman asked. “They are an angel and a demon. I don’t know and I don’t care why they fuck each other. But they are still the enemy.”

But Wensleydale stood his ground.

“Actually, I don’t think they are,” he said. “Anathema and Adam protected Tadfield from everyone that does not belong on Earth. And I trust their skills. So maybe those two…”

“ _Do_ belong on Earth…” the brunette woman, apparently Anathema, finished lost in thought. She stepped closer to Crowley and studied him. “His aura _is_ different from other demons’. It’s less… bleak. And the angel’s is warmer than I’m used to from other angels.”

“That’s close enough,” Crowley growled when Anathema’s nose almost touched Aziraphale’s cheek. “I know how aura reading works. You don’t need to sniff him, witch.”

“Alright, alright,” the woman said, holding up her hands in a placating gesture, and stepped back. Murmuring “Pfff, alphas,” she stood next to the nerd again.

Pepper shook her head. “We can’t risk our safety for some maybes and auras, Adam.”

“We also can’t curl up in Tadfield forever,” Wensleydale said. “Someday we have to take action. And the more allies against Heaven and Hell we have, the better.”

Adam considered his friends' words. Crowley sensed a certain tension between Pepper and Adam – maybe due to them both being alphas or because of Adam’s role in the apocalypse, but Brian and Wensleydale looked at the former Antichrist full of trust just as they had in the past. Anathema and the nerd awaited his decision as well.

“Let’s go to Jasmine Cottage,” Adam decided. “Anathema has everything she needs to keep supernatural creatures in check there.”

Everybody nodded. Crowley saw Pepper roll her eyes and heard her grumble, but she accepted it. Antichrist or not, Adam was in charge, just like he had always been.

*

Adam was satisfied. He was sure to have won two valuable allies. After a couple hours of questioning the supernatural beings, everybody was utterly besotted by Aziraphale and utterly annoyed by Crowley. But, more importantly, everybody was convinced that the two would not betray them. It was in Aziraphale’s and Crowley’s best interest to rid Earth of Heaven and Hell.

Currently everyone was content. For the moment the freshly bonded couple seemed happy to have found a safe place. Anathema smiled broadly since Aziraphale had willingly given her one of his feathers to study and persuaded Crowley to do the same. Newt was content to watch her work with a dopey smile on his face. Brian and Wensleydale excitedly interviewed Aziraphale and Crowley on Heaven and Hell. Madame Tracy had two new residents to pamper and Pepper was finally convinced that the two were no threat.

Only Sergeant Shadwell from the Witchfinder army glared daggers at the newcomers – but since glaring daggers at newcomers was something he liked doing, Adam guessed he was happy, too.

After Brian and Wensleydale had decided they had enough information and left Aziraphale and Crowley alone, Adam sat next to them on the couch.

“I’m glad you’re happier now,” he smiled at Crowley.

“Thanks, kid,” the demon said. “I really am.”

He squeezed Aziraphale’s hand and the angel beamed at him.

“And, Adam,” Crowley added. “I’m sorry that I… didn’t help you at the airbase. It must have been painful what Metatron and Beelzebub did.”

“That’s in the past, Crowley,” Adam answered. “Everything was different, _you_ were different.” He turned his gaze to Pepper who argued with Shadwell at the moment. “We all were.”

Aziraphale followed his gaze. Then he smiled.

“She knows you are sincere, Adam,” he said. “She is still a bit angry, but she does trust you.”

“That’s good to know.” Adam gave back the smile. “And I intend to prove myself worthy of that trust. It’s just… I could have stopped it. I had all the powers to do so at my disposal. If I had just done it… but no, I had to yell at the horsemen first and give them a warning. And now my powers are in that stupid sword and I have no idea how to get them back.”

For a moment the angel fell silent. His gaze wandered towards the windows but the absentminded expression told Adam that he was not really looking at anything.

“Dear, I may have an idea how to get back what War took from you,” Aziraphale spoke after a few seconds. “I’m sure there is a way to revert the absorption of your power into the sword.”

“Anathema said so, too,” Adam nodded. “But we will need the sword.”

“Yes, of course,” the angel said. “You said, the horsemen want to keep the war going?”

“Right. Well, Famine, War and Pollution. I don’t know what Death’s deal is, to be honest.”

“Oh, nobody _ever_ knows.” Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “Azrael can be quiet annoying you know. He never says what he really means, always with that cryptic secretive nonsense. I mean, other people have work to do, you know. We cannot always wait for Mr. Mysterious to…”

“Angel,” Crowley interrupted softly. “You had an idea?”

“Ah, yes, right.” Aziraphale blushed. “Anyway, if War wants the fighting to go on, she wouldn’t want any side to win. So if someone had crucial information about one side and was about to give it to the other so that the other side would gain the upper hand, War would want to stop this person.”

“That is true!” Adam was all ears now.

“And if the person in question was powerful, she probably would show herself to deal with them instead of sending her minions,” the angel continued. “And she would not arrive unarmed.”

“You want to lure War into a trap?” Crowley asked incredulously.

“Why not?” Aziraphale said. “You said you kept the most sensitive information. If we spread fragments of them and set off the rumor Beelzebub is about to get them…”

“…War might come after you,” Adam finished. “Of course we will protect you. Anathema knows everything about trapping supernatural beings.”

“Even the horsemen?” Crowley said doubtfully.

“At the end of the day she’s just a nightmare come to life,” Adam said disdainfully. “I’m sure she is not invincible.”

“Okay, but how do we get the information to her?”

“Leave that to Wensleydale,” Adam said. “He knows a lot about the horsemen and how they work. He has spies inside their human network. He can easily have someone slip rumors that will reach her.”

“That is wonderful, dear,” Aziraphale wiggled excitedly. “We will prepare a place where we can trap her, make her think that is the location you will hand over the documents to Beelzebub and wait for her.”

“You make it sound easy, angel,” Crowley smiled fondly but a bit concerned.

“Well, can’t be that hard,” Aziraphale teased. “I’ve dealt with angry redheads before.”

*

War smiled as she watched a nearby battle between angels and demons. Nothing raised her spirit like the swinging of weapons and the spilled blood that painted the ground. It was like a drug to her, a euphoric rise in her soul. They would keep fighting, the war would continue on until there was nothing left. The human population had dwindled dramatically, most of them slaves to either Heaven of Hell, and even a few worked under the horsemen’s command. She kept them close only to be used, nothing more.

After all, humans were the perfect creatures to use in a battle. Angels and demons had always been at odds with one another, the hatred between them had already existed, but with humans it was much more a game of chance. Famine was feeding off the hunger that filled the Earth, the hunger of substance, feeling and love. Pollution was off admiring the work of their hand in littering as much as possible. They were like kids on a playground, having fun in an endless recess.

But then she heard muttering, two human operatives were mumbling behind her, and while War usually wouldn't care, the topic interested her.

“…very valuable information, to help Hell win the war, a demon is handing over documents near the Tadfield airbase,” a human whispered, and rage began to burn inside War.

She turned around snarling, the flaming sword in her hand danced with fire as she twirled it with ease.

“You there, slave,” she said, pointing the weapon dangerously close to the human’s nose. The heat from the sword began to singe the hair from his brows and cause sweat to roll down his face. “Tell me everything you know about this demon, and his plans to stop my fun!”

War wasn’t about to let a side gain an advantage. The hatred had to continue on, the cycle of bloodshed, famine, and pollution had to continue. The world was best dressed in chaos, and the moment she heard the human utter the name Crowley, her target was set.

“Come on, dear friends,” she turned to her comrades, “We have a demon to murder.”

“We can litter his black feathers across the Earth!” Pollution laughed with a hopeful smile.

“We can find out what he hungers for, and starve him for years and years!”

“It’s settled then,” War replied, she looked over at Death, her master, and though he had been silent for quite a while, his nod was enough of an answer. They jumped onto their bikes, geared to ride to the airbase to keep the chaos spinning.


	7. Chapter 7

They had gone over the plan multiple times because Shadwell liked to question authority. The idea was that Crowley be used as the main distraction, getting War and the other Horsemen lured into the ambush. They would fight even if it meant killing, and all were prepared to put their own lives on the line for Earth. Pepper had a well-stocked inventory of weapons, mostly swords, bows, and arrows. Guns were pointless when used against a supernatural being. Anathema infused the blades with her witchcraft, but Aziraphale knew it wouldn’t be enough.

“I’ll put divine blessings into the weapons. That should keep them from breaking,” Aziraphale said, reaching out and hovering his hands above the chosen blades. The blonde nudged his alpha into placing demonic energy into them as well, the swirling chaos of mixed auras giving the weapons an otherworldly feel.

Shadwell had his own odd witch gun that he refused to let the angel or demon touch, claiming that it was already too powerful as it was. Newt was about to reach for a weapon, but Anathema pulled him back and shook her head no. The relief on everyone’s face was evident. Anathema was tasked with keeping Newt out of trouble and preparing the trap for War. When Crowley jokingly asked which job was harder, she gave him a very dark look over the rim of her glasses.

Adam picked up a long sword, studying the weight of it in his hand. Pepper reached for another sword, lifting it to playfully clash against Adam’s blade.

“We can take them,” she said reassuringly, giving one of her confident smiles to her friend. “They’ll be sorry for breaking our gang up in the first place.”

Brian and Wensleydale came over, picking up their own weapons and placing them together, like they used to do with sticks when they were kids. Adam’s heart swelled at the love and reassurance he felt from his friends. His real friends.

*

Crowley pulled up to Tadfield’s empty airbase with his Bentley. The rest of the crew had arrived earlier and hid themselves away in the abandoned government building on site. It looked completely different from the last time he was here, but if the plan worked, all of Earth could be restored. The demon walked down the cracked pavement with fake documents in his hands. Soon enough, four figures appeared over the horizon, smoke from their bikes trailing behind them. Crowley wasn’t impressed, he had always thought they were too try-hard. War was in front, the red leather jacket she wore was like an angry fire in the sun, and her eyes were murderous. But behind the dark shades, his eyes were just the same. Crowley had been through a lot of suffering, and he was looking forward to letting some of his pain out on the Horsemen. He would protect Earth because it was the only place he could be together with his mate.

“Crowley,” War laughed, stepping off her motorcycle with theatrical flair. Famine and Pollution were quick to follow her, but Death remained on his bike. “Hand over the documents.”

“It’sssss funny you think you can boss me around,” the demon hissed. The supernatural being raised her sword to wave it near the demon’s face. His serpent eyes watched the weapon move from side to side, trying to place where he had seen that sword before. It couldn’t be? Could it?

“I don’t _think_ I can order you around, snake,” she spat out, “I _know_ I can.” Famine let out a chuckle at that but Pollution was lost in the beauty of the trash that blew around them. War danced with the blade as if she were preforming a ritual. Crowley wasn’t impressed.

*

From the blackened window of the building, the rest of the force watched and waited. When War lifted her flaming sword, swinging it near Crowley’s face, Aziraphale let an ‘Oh’ fall from his mouth in realization. Adam waited for the angel to elaborate, but nothing else followed.

“Okay,” Adam began. “Once War and Crowley are head to head in a fight, we will exit through the back and come up from behind. It’s time someone stabbed them in the back, since they love to do it so often.”

“I call dibs on Famine,” Brian said, lifting his sword as he went on. “That guy’s just wrong. I mean who doesn’t love a good meal?”

“Right?” Aziraphale chimed in.

“This isn’t a time for thinking about food!” Pepper rolled her eyes. Once Adam gave the signal the gang made their way outside onto the battle field, their magical weapons in hand. Anathema and Newt stayed hidden in the shadows of the building with Madame Tracy, Shadwell, and his large gun. He had it pointed out a broken window, aimed right at War.

“I don’t think his gun is actually going to do us any good,” Anathema whispered to Tracy.

“Oh, I know, dearie, but let him have his fun,” she replied, “If we fail, might as well go down with a bang.”

“That weapon is so awesome!” Newt cheered, his excitement was enough to get Shadwell to smile. Tracy and Anathema gave each other looks before shaking their heads, snorting.

*

Unnoticed by the Horsemen Crowley’s eyes flicked over the ground. The rebels had placed pieces of rubble and tiny stones to indicate the location of the trap had to lure War in. Non-descript for the unknowing, but hard to miss for an insider. Anathema had drawn the needed runes to the concrete, but Aziraphale had put a divine veil on them, hiding the trap from the mere eye. It was risky, because if Death decided to look closer with his own powers, he could spot what they had done. So far, however, the leader of the Horsemen made no move at all. He watched from his ride and stared (or didn’t – who could say for a being with no eyes?)

Appearing as casual as possible Crowley sauntered towards the trap, making it seem like random movements. War followed him with her eyes, but appeared to suspect nothing.

“Listen, lady,” he said bored. “I don’t know why you want the documents. Or how you even know about them. But I promised them to Lord Beelzebub. You’ve met, haven’t you? Not the person you want to break promises to.”

“I don’t know what the Prince would do to you,” War smiled. “But whatever it is, it will be nothing compared to what we can do to you.”

Crowley pretended to scratch his head thoughtfully while he inspected the ground. Just a few more steps and the trap would be right between him and War. Then he just needed to provoke her to attack, she would rush forward and…

Suddenly a white bolt of lightning shot down from the sky. Crowley and the Horsemen snapped their heads towards it and witnessed it dart towards the airbase. It hit the ground with a short but loud thundering sound. An orb of white light arose, and grew bigger, finally transforming into the figure of a man, a male alpha with huge white wings, dressed in a silver suit and with a very angry face.

“There you are, serpent,” Gabriel snarled. “You didn’t really think you could hide forever, did you? Now hand over what’s mine and this will be way less painful.”

Crowley drew in a sharp breath. Normally he would just make a joke about an idiot with idiotic timing. This, however, was Gabriel. Not only was he the alpha who had courted the same omega he had always wanted, but also the alpha he highly suspected of drugging said omega with the purpose of raping him. The demon’s protective instincts overpowered rhyme and reason, he banished War from his thoughts, all that planning wandered to the back of his mind. With a low growl he released his black wings, curled his fingers and before his hands had closed, his fury manifested in the form of two short swords, both black as the night and sharp. Their handles rested in the palm of Crowley’s hands as if they were made for him – because they were.

If Gabriel took note of the four riders, he paid them no mind either. His violet eyes narrowed on the rival he had detested for millennia, mirroring Crowley’s own hatred. A shining longsword appeared in his right hand, his wings were thrown back, tense and shivering with his rage.

*

For the rebels, the development was blessing and curse. The demon that was meant to lure War into Anathema’s trap was overwhelmed by his inner alpha and not really helpful. They had to hurry and deal with the Horsemen at their full power. But on the other hand the enemies were now thoroughly distracted.

They had set their gaze on the two winged fighters on the runway.

War should have taken the opportunity to attack. But too sweet was the age-old rivalry and hatred burning between Gabriel and Crowley. Two alphas wanting the same omega – to end a classic fight like this would feel like sacrilege to her. So with a smile she watched them ready their weapons, glower and growl at each other.

Famine could have intervened and used his chance to surprise the opponent. Instead he delightedly bathed in the intense waves of hunger for blood, revenge, and sex.

Death was still not as invested as his colleagues, but at least he faced away from the rebels, who snuck closer in the shadows of the old buildings. His attention apparently caught by the two winged alphas.

And Pollution – well, they had been in a trancelike state of dopey happiness almost since the apocalypse began anyway. At this very moment they reveled in the hazardous remains of the old airbase like a cat in catnip. They didn’t see it coming either.

“It” being Pepper and Brian rushing light-footed from the shadows and burying their blades deep in Famine’s and Pollution’s bodies, leaving Wensleydale – who was a bit too slow – pouting.

Adam reached War at the same moment and was about to stab her with a surprise attack, like she had done to him. The redhead, however, turned around lightning fast, pointing her sword at him, a cruel smirk on her face.

“Hello, little boy,” she sing-songed. “I’ve been around you for so long…” she lowered her voice to an eerie whisper “…I can feel you, I can smell you.”

She swung her sword against his weapon, but the force with which her blow was met had her confident face waver. Surprised, she eyed Adam’s blade that was pulsating with magic of Heaven, Hell and Earth.

“Nice sword,” she purred.

“Self-made,” Adam smirked.

“Didn’t take you for the ‘arts and craft type’,” she mocked.

“I’m not. My friends made it for me.”

With that Adam jumped back a step, only to press forward again the next moment. His weapon collided with War’s again, the power of the attack making her stumble back.

*

Death of course had noticed what was going on. He stepped away from his bike and watched as the humans approached him. Wensleydale and Brian were apprehensive but pressed forward. Pepper had decided to show no fear at all and made several long steps toward the Horseman.

Death looked at her and then around the airbase.

“I see,” he said and raised a bony hand.

The rebels came to a sudden halt, Pepper on instinct stepping between Death and Wensleydale. A thundering noise echoed over the airbase and the leader of the Horsemen dispersed in a huge cloud of black smoke. When the dark fog cleared. Pepper, Brian and Wensleydale spotted the Witchfinder Sergeant standing on the other side of Death’s motorcycle, gun still in aiming position. Content he lowered his weapon and smugly turned towards the black window of the building he had snuck out.

“See, Jezebel,” he called. “In the end they all fall before the Witchfinder Army – and the thundergun of Witchfinder Colonel Dalrymple.”

None of them could see Tracy from here, but they all were sure they felt her smiling fondly and shaking her head.

*

War was far better at handling a sword than Adam, but he had something she didn’t: love. He loved his friends, loved this Earth, and that love fueled him into battle, it carried his tired arms, keeping him fighting. She snarled and used her whole body with each jab, the blade like an extension of her arm. Adam was sloppy with his swings, but he was good at dogging. His lither body jerked back each time she lunged forward. Though Adam could hear his friends cheering him on, their noises became muffled and his heartbeat drowned out everything but itself. It was beating fast, moving like a scared rabbit, but constant like a river. The world seemed to shrink as if War and he were the only two beings left. They danced, War’s steps more beautiful than his own, but Adam kept up with her.

Her eyes were blazing with fury, and her lips were twisted in a wicked smile, enjoying herself to the fullest. This is what she was made to do, this was what she was.

“You can’t beat me,” she laughed, her attacks kept coming, but her voice wasn’t tired at all. “There will always be War.”

“All War comes to an end sometime!” Adam shouted back, his voice was not so even. His breathing labored and body drenched in sweat. His curls were damp and pressed against his face, but he wouldn’t back down. Not when life now had no real place for humans. For love. For him. He wouldn’t let his body stop until this mess was fixed.

With one distracted thought, War sliced the side of Adam’s left arm, the burning fire scorched his flesh and caused him to cry out. The pain was unreal, the flames ate away his sleeve, leaving a nasty burnt black mark with a sensitive red center. He stumbled back a bit, tears in his eyes from the pain. War had branded him.

She smiled at her victory, stepping closer to the hunched over the antichrist with mocking concern.

“Oh, poor thing,” she teased, leaning closer to better inspect the wound. In one quick motion, Adam forgot about his pain, using all the strength he had in him to twist his body and plunge the sword into War’s chest. The being let out a loud scream, she turned to look for her friends, but they were already gone. War fell to her knees, trying to pull the weapon from her chest, but she had no luck.

She looked up at Adam, who towered over her kneeling form. Her bloodthirsty eyes were hazy, but she showed her teeth in a smile.

“You think you’ve won?” she spat. “Well, you’ll never get your powers back now. Only I can control the sword, and I won’t give them back. It’s over for you, even though you’ve destroyed me, you won’t be able to fix Earth.”

She fell to the ground then, her body a solid weight before it turned into flames, then ash. Adam didn’t have time to feel thankful about winning the battle, not when the flaming sword remained burning brightly against the concrete. His powers hadn’t returned, just as she said.

*

Crowley had never felt the surge of bloodlust so strongly before. Seeing Gabriel in the flesh possessed his body, demanding that he end the other alpha’s life. The angel didn’t deserve to live, not when he had tried to take away Crowley’s reason for living. It was this alpha’s fault he had suffered alone for so long. Using his dark wings, the demon propelled himself forward, blades hungry for blood. The sound of metal clashed against each other, Gabriel wasn’t an easy opponent. Their weapons pressed against one another, their faces close enough to feel the anger steaming off each other’s bodies. Serpent eyes glared into violent violet, fangs on display in fury.

The angel shoved Crowley back, not giving the redhead anytime to shield himself from the oncoming attack, but Crowley was much faster than Gabriel. While the heavenly alpha no doubt had more physical strength, the demon was cunning and quick, like the serpent that he was. Venom dripped inside his mouth, the poison releasing with how much he despised the enemy in front of him.

Crowley wasn’t backing down, not when this prick was delusional enough to call Crowley’s angel, his.

“Aziraphale is, and has always been mine,” Crowley growled, one of his blades sliding across the skin of Gabriel’s cheek. Blood poured out from the angel’s face, pissing Gabriel off even more.

“An angel and demon can’t be a pair, that’s an abomination,” he snarled back. He lifted his hand up, to wipe off his spilled blood. Aziraphale had made his appearance then, his bright and beautiful wings splayed out as he walked closer to the fight. Right away Gabriel’s eyes grew even darker than before, his alpha nose already smelling the fact that they had mated. Crowley wasn’t too happy to see his mate either, his protective instincts working overtime from the blood thirsty alpha beside him. Gabriel pushed against the air, lunging himself at the omega, but Crowley intervened. He reached to pull the alpha’s wings, ripping white feathers out of Gabriel’s back. It didn’t stop the alpha angel however, Gabriel kept flying straight towards Aziraphale. The blonde didn’t even appear worried.

Right before Gabriel could reach out for the omega, a flash of red light engulfed him, and trapped him inside Anathema’s energy field. Gabriel pounded against the magic barrier, growling at the smug omega who stuck out his tongue at him.

Crowley caught up, pulling Aziraphale into a tight embrace, pressing his nose against the curve of his mate’s neck.

“What have I told you about stepping in between two fighting alphas?” Crowley scolded, memories of Cain and Abel coming to his mind. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around the demon, pressing kisses against his alpha’s neck to reassure his mate that he was fine.

“Well, you were taking too long dear,” the angel replied, “And besides, Anathema went through all that trouble to make the trap. I figured it had to be used on someone.” Crowley felt a surge of pride bubble up from how smart his angel was, but he still playfully swatted his mate’s lovely behind. Grabbing as much as he could, turning to glare at Gabriel who was forced to watch them.

“Sucks to be you,” the demon said right before kissing his omega passionately on the lips. Aziraphale indulged his possessive mate before he pushed him aside, rolling his eyes.

“Alphas,” he muttered with fondness, smiling at his mate who was already reaching for him again.

*

Aziraphale’s smile faded when he saw Adam and the rest of his crew approaching them with a sullen face. The angel didn’t understand why, not when they had defeated War and the other Horsemen.

“I failed,” Adam said when Aziraphale gave him a questioning look. “War is gone, and she’s the only one who can command the sword. My powers are still trapped inside.”

The angel watched as Adam lifted up the golden sword, the flames had burnt out, and it seemed lifeless. Aziraphale looked over to Crowley, who gave him a knowing smile. The angel cleared his throat, reaching out to take the golden sword into his own hands.

“About that,” Aziraphale said, igniting the sword with the most powerful fire Adam had seen it carry. “This is actually my sword. I- I lost track of it, for a little while.”

“For 6,000 years, angel,” Crowley muttered, but Aziraphale elbowed him so hard that the demon shut up.

“Now, let’s return those powers of yours, hm?”

*

Adam watched as Aziraphale pointed the sword at him. It wasn’t at all like the hostile and threatening way War had done it. The angel smiled warmly at him and approached him but not as an enemy. He reminded Adam of the kings he had seen in fantasy movies, about to bestow knighthood on those who had proven themselves worthy.

Part of Adam wanted to kneel like the knights in the books, part of him wanted to run, feeling not worthy at all. In the end, he did none of that. He carefully returned Aziraphale’s smile and this time as the sword touched his body, being laid against his chest gently, it didn’t burn. In the angel’s hand the flaming sword didn’t bring fire’s destructive side, but its warmth and comfort.

Adam felt his powers return. At first the energy flew out of the sword slowly, but then it seemed it recognized the soul it belonged to and rushed back to him within the fracture of a second.

For a moment Adam’s breath was taken away by the force of it. Blinking he tried focusing on his surroundings. He noticed that Aziraphale had taken a few steps back and right in front of him were the three faces he loved seeing most.

“Are you okay?”

“Do you have your superpowers?”

“Actually, I think he needs a moment.”

“He had a moment.”

“A longer moment, I mean.”

“Is there any data on how long a moment usually is?”

“Maybe he is in trance?”

“Why would he be in trance?”

“Why wouldn’t he be?”

“That makes no sense.”

Adam grinned. Immediately his friends’ faces lit up as well.

“Let’s send these assholes that destroyed our planet home, yes?” Adam said smugly and everybody nodded.

Adam focused on removing every being that did not belong on Earth from the martyred planet.

There was no thunder and lightning this time. No clouds darkening the sky, no earthquakes and no storms. But an overall feeling of peace and relief settled over the world. Those who could feel the presence of supernatural beings suddenly noticed a huge drop in their numbers with all angels and demons being banished to Heaven and Hell, the gates closed for an indefinite period of time.

Well, not all angels and demons. Aziraphale and Crowley still stood in between their human allies on the Tadfield airbase, arm in arm, both letting out a long sigh of relief.

“I can’t believe we made it,” Anathema said, adjusting her glasses. “That was against all odds.”

“Entropy is not to be underestimated child,” a deep voice echoed over the field.

Everybody turned around and froze upon spotting the dark hooded figure standing behind them. Death almost casually leaned on his sickle as he shook his head, mumbling “Ineffable”.

“What are you doing here?” Shadwell asked heatedly. “I killed you.”

“It does take a rare combination of delusion and confidence to think one can kill Death,” the Horseman said. “I’m not surprised though that _you_ possess this combination, Sergeant Shadwell.”

“Flattery won’t help you once I reloaded the old thing,” Shadwell snarled and started fiddling with the thundergun.

“Death, this has to stop!” Adam said desperately.

“It has stopped, boy,” Death stated. “But keep in mind that they”, he pointed at his three comrades’ bikes, “are never far away. And neither am I. I am Death. You cannot banish me from the plane of mortals, Adam.”

“But don’t worry,” he continued. “I will not interfere. I respect free will with all its consequences. I’m not so sure about him though.”

Before disappearing, Death pointed across the airfield towards a lone figure, kneeling in Anathema’s trap. Groaning the tall man got to his feet, running his hands through his black hair.

“Gabriel?” Aziraphale asked with a trembling voice, pressing himself closer against Crowley.

Crowley tightened his grip around his mate when – to everybody’s unpleasant surprise – Gabriel staggered out of the trap.

“How…?” Aziraphale asked, but Anathema put a comforting hand on his shoulders. The angel turned to the witch and saw her grin.

“The trap only works on supernatural beings,” she smirked. “Not on humans.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale just said.

Crowley on the other hand grinned broadly and made three long steps towards Gabriel.

The other alpha, apparently unaware of the new development, lifted his fist and aimed at Crowley’s jaw. With ease the demon caught it and held it in place, slowly increasing the pressure. At first Gabriel just looked surprised, but then his confusion turned into horror as he noticed Crowley’s sudden physical superiority.

“What? No! Impossible!” he pressed out, while sinking to his knees, weakened by the pain Crowley was applying to him. Shortly before he hit the ground, Crowley, roughly pulled him up, snarling into his face.

“I could and should rip you apart,” he growled. “But _my_ omega would be very upset if I did, so I won’t. I suggest you get your stupid ass far away from me and my angel and never, I repeat, NEVER step in my line of sight again.”

With that he pushed Gabriel away from him and watched as the former Archangel ran.

Smiling Aziraphale turned to Adam.

“My respect, dear,” he said. “A fitting and humbling punishment for a narcissistic angel.”

“Thanks,” Adam answered, scratching his head. “But that wasn’t me.”

“Then who?” Aziraphale asked with genuine curiosity. Who else would be capable of removing an angel’s power, making them mortal? As the blonde thought about it, his eyes wandered up to the sky where the sun’s light tore a golden path through the grey clouds. The omega looked at Crowley with wide eyes.

“You don’t think She really planned all of this?” Crowley asked in disbelief.

“Could have,” Aziraphale replied. “I wouldn’t put it past her.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for another fun collab! My dear <3  
> And thank you to all the readers who read, commented, and left kudos! We appreciate you!

On a bustling street of London Soho, a bookshop had just dimmed its lights, closing for the day. An angel hummed to himself, moving around with books in hand and a content smile on his face. After Adam restored the Earth, life had become busy, but in a manageable way. Humans were out and about now, some even visiting his store, wanting to purchase his books. Aziraphale could never part with any of them, not even the trashy porn novels, which were secretly his favorite.

There was no more constant war, Heaven couldn’t threaten Aziraphale anymore, not when the other angels were banned from Earth. Gabriel hadn’t been seen again either, much to Crowley’s pleasure. Aziraphale was perfectly happy, living his life amongst the humans with his mate by his side. The warmth he carried in his chest from being able to kiss Crowley whenever he wanted was overwhelming. They lived in each other’s embrace so often that Aziraphale had forgotten what it was like to be alone. The demon spent most of his days lazing away in the back room of the shop, only stirring when the omega prompted him with wanting to go out to eat, or sex. Crowley had been exhausted after Armageddon. Hell had overworked the poor dear, and his alpha instincts had been a constant strain from being away from his angel for so long.

The serpent of Eden was certainly recuperating though, napping his afternoons away on Aziraphale’s comfy couch. The demon would wake later in the day with a drowsy smile and grabby hands that always went straight for the angel’s bottom. That night was no different. As the angel walked past his sleeping alpha after closing shop, hands reached for him, pulling him to sit on the sofa with him.

“Good morning to you, too, dear,” Aziraphale said as he twisted his body around. He pressed a kiss against Crowley’s neck, causing the demon to shiver. “You slept the whole day away. How are you going to make it up to me?”

“Hmm,” the alpha’s voice was still heavy with sleep. The low grumble of it switching something on inside of the blonde. No matter how many times they made love to each other, it only ever made them hungrier. “I can think of a few ways.”

“I’m hungry,” Aziraphale began to complain. Crowley sat up then, rubbing the sleep away from his serpent eyes.

“Yeah, we can—mmhmm” the demon’s sentence was cut off by the omega reaching for his cock. The angel miracled away Crowley’s constrictive pants, reaching a warm hand to wrap around his alpha’s growing member.

“I’m hungry for you,” blue eyes looked up, just before Aziraphale pressed a kiss to the demon’s tip.

Now all sleepiness fell from Crowley. Immediately he re-positioned himself and spread his legs a little to give Aziraphale better access to his cock. With a little smug, Aziraphale repeated his former action several times, again and again, pecking little kisses along his alpha’s penis.

Said alpha began to grow impatient and bucked his hips, not at all subtle. But the angel just looked up from his ministrations with innocent eyes and continued kissing up and down Crowley’ shaft.

A low warning growl escaped the demon as his large hands found the back of Aziraphale’s head and pressed him downwards. The omega however went on unfazed.

“Aziraphale?” Crowley rumbled threateningly.

“Yes, dear?” the angel asked between several fluttering kisses.

“Stop provoking your alpha, dove.”

“Whatever do you mean? I would never.”

With a dark sound from deep inside his throat, Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s neck and pulled his head up, bringing their faces close to each other.

“Oh, _you_ would, you little minx,” he said in a strict but fond voice, before capturing the angel’s lips with his. He claimed his omega’s mouth tenderly with his long snake tongue while his strong arms circled around Aziraphale’s generous body. Finally, he grabbed the blonde curls again and pulled them apart, breaking the kiss.

“And now,” he growled. “Suck my cock, omega.”

Crowley smirked at the visible effect his demanding tone had on his lover. A tremble went through Aziraphale’s body, his cheeks reddened and a soft whimper escaped his sweet lips. Guided by Crowley’s hand in his hair, the angel went down on his beloved. This time he obediently opened, allowing Crowley to slip in. The demon was well endowed and the stretch of his lips felt delicious. He started to move his head up and down, reveling in Crowley’s groans and short encouragements. The alpha went in deep and Aziraphale knew they had to end this soon when he felt the first swell of Crowley’s knot. Not long after, Crowley pulled him up again.

“Bedroom, angel,” he ordered. His pupils were blown wide, the golden iris blazing around them like fire.

Aziraphale nodded and jumped up, prepared to head up the stairs. But before he could, he was grabbed and thrown over Crowley’s shoulders who all but ran the up to the flat above the bookstore. Giggling Aziraphale struggled for good measure without a chance against the alpha’s strong grip.

In the bedroom he was thrown roughly onto the bed, Crowley hovering above him immediately. Suddenly the demon pinned his wrists to the headboard. That was not unusual, but even when the demon pulled his hands away, Aziraphale couldn’t move his. Smirking Crowley looked down on him.

“Just making sure you don’t get away again, angel,” he said in a dark velvety voice while stroking his own cock to the sight in front of him.

With widened eyes Aziraphale realized that he couldn’t have miracled himself free had he wanted to. His powers were blocked. A familiar set of cuffs glowed on his wrists, leaving him at the demon’s mercy.

“Crowley!” the angel pouted. “That’s not fair.”

“All is fair in Love and War,” Crowley gave back. “And while War is dead, I still love you.”

He straddled Aziraphale and bent down for a hungry kiss that had the angel forget every complaint he had. Soon he bucked his hips desperately and made mewling sounds that spurred his lover on. Possessively Crowley growled in response and started kissing down his omega’s soft body. He left no inch unexplored by lips and tongue and allowed himself several harsh bites to the neck, hips and the delicious thighs of his angel.

By the time he devoted his attention to Aziraphale’s vulva, the lips were already glistening with the angel’s arousal, the tight hole clenching around nothing, waiting for the alpha’s cock.

Crowley remembered how his angel had teased him downstairs, and despite his own aching need, he took his time to torture Aziraphale. He pressed soft, wind-like kisses along the labia. Then he let his forked tongue dance around the clit without ever touching it while his long fingers stroked him, but never found their way to Aziraphale’s entrance.

“Crowley, please!” Aziraphale whined.

“Are you denying me my sweet revenge, dove,” Crowley chuckled.

“Revenge? What…? Oh!”

“Hmhm, what goes around comes around.”

“Please, Alpha! I’m sorry,” Aziraphale pleaded.

“Are you now?” Crowley asked, shuddering pleasantly at the word “ _Alpha_ ” falling from Aziraphale’s lips.

“Yes!”

“You are sorry?”

“Yes!”

“Will you beg?”

“Yes, Crowley! Please, I’m begging you! Please, touch me properly!”

“Will you be good for me?”

“Yes! Yes, I will!”

“Will you ever tease me again?”

“Erm…” Aziraphale hesitated but finally admitted sheepishly: “Probably…”

Crowley couldn’t help but laugh and slithered up his angel’s body. He went in for a tender kiss.

“You absolutely will, you gorgeous little thing,” he purred.

He resumed the kiss while his slender legs pushed Aziraphale’s thighs apart. After one last look to get silent permission, Crowley pushed into Aziraphale’s tight hot channel, groaning at the feeling. It was no longer a new sensation, but no less divine every single time.

His appetite was far from sated after waiting so long, but outside of their heats and ruts, he went easier on Aziraphale now, relishing the moment. Slowly but passionately he took what was his with powerful thrusts into his omega’s pliant body.

Aziraphale was trembling under him, begging for more. And Crowley was happy to oblige. He angled his hips to hit his angel’s sweet spot just right until Aziraphale cried out in pleasure.

“Yesss,” Crowley hissed as the tight channel pulsated around his cock urging him deeper. His knot swelled in his omega’s body and he came, releasing his essence inside his mate. Aziraphale climaxed again and Crowley’s knot locked them together. With nothing but contentment, they lay in each other’s embrace.

Their bodies would be able to part in a while, but their souls never would. They were meant for each other, even God Herself couldn’t argue. While Crowley was a demon, and Aziraphale an Angel, their hearts beat in one steady rhythm. The alpha pressed a kissed to Aziraphale’s heated skin, the curve of his lips letting the angel know he’d been smiling. He snapped his fingers, allowing the cuffs to free the omega’s wrists.

“Shall we get you some real food, angel?”

“I’d like that very much,” Aziraphale replied, already thinking about dragging his alpha to the new sushi place down the street. Whatever disaster may come in the future, they would get through it together. They were not to be separated. Never again.

*

Meanwhile, in Jasmine Cottage Anathema Device focused on a simple pair of metal chains. She had branded it with all kinds of runes and let her magic flow in.

“What are you doing?” Newt asked when he stepped inside.

“Making new angel-safe chains,” she answered.

“What happened to the old ones?”

“Um…”

“Did you lose them?” Newt chuckled.

“I… gave them away.”

“You what?”

“I gave them away! Look, he was very convincing and his eyes can get a bit uncanny when you stare into them for too long and that alpha posture didn’t help and boy, he is persistent! And… look… I really don’t want to talk about it.”

Newt lifted his hands placatingly 

“Alright.” Newt was fine with not talking about it. Especially since he didn’t know what they were talking about.


End file.
